Stubborn? Or Heroic? Why does Lassie keep staring?
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: NOW FINISHED:Shawn refuses to be anything less then awesome, even when ill. However when the flu proves to be not the flu, his Charade breaks. When Lassiter reluctantly takes him in there's room for romance. But a crazy doctor has other plans for Shawn.
1. Chapter 1: The Charade

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a Psych fan fiction. It's a Shassie Fic / Hurt!Shawn fic (nothing terrible). Continuation will be determined by feedback! So please! Read n Review!

Enjoy!

Matilda,

**The Charade**

Something was wrong, Lassiter was certain. Even with the applause he was receiving from his co-workers as he stepped through the station, something felt _off. _He could feel it in his bones. No one else seemed to notice though, there were smiles all around.

"You really did a great job" O'Hara's compliment brought Lassiter back down to earth, he forced a smile.

"Thanks O'Hara I couldn't have caught that guy without your help though – you deserve credit to."

"Nonsense" Chief Vick's voice interrupted them, and she too was smiling.

"Not that O'Hara didn't do anything to help; but she did tell me all about how you tracked our guy straight down, nabbed him right before he dived out that window. You should be very proud detective."

Lassiter still felt unsure, praise like this was common after such a high profile case was over with – he was used to it by now. Something still felt wrong.

"As much as I hate to admit it Chief" Lassiter started "but if Spencer hadn't…"

Lassiter stopped talking then, the feeling of wrongness finally having a vocal point.

"Where are Spencer and Guster?"

The second he asked the question, O'Hara then realised that Shawn and Gus weren't anywhere to be seen either.

"That's actually weird; they usually come in right behind us." She said "I can give him a call – make sure they're on their way here or they're on their way home at least."

"Do so" Chief Vick responded.

Lassiter thought of it then, it wasn't unlike Spencer and Guster to be tardy sometimes. Though the last couple of days had been odd – though Shawn did arrive on the crime scene all jazz hands and magic smoke, there had been moments where he'd vanish for more then a view moments at a time. There had even been a couple instances in the last couple of days where Lassie inadvertently threw a few clever insults in the psychic's direction and received very little if _any _snarky comeback.

"Weird" Lassiter said to himself.

"No need!" Shawn's voice was as distinct as ever, he and Gus came strolling through the front doors in their usual fashion – O'Hara who had dialled the first few digits of his number promptly hung up the phone.

"What took you so long?" She asked, and Shawn carelessly shrugged.

"Stopped for ice cream – new place around the corner has chocolate chip cookie dough with a delicious blend of sprinkles and brownie in each scoop. We were tempted, intrigued, over come with desire – tell me, when faced with a creamy dream like that. What _is_ a poor psychic and his protégé to do?"

Gus just nodded in silent agreement.

"Well" Chief Vick said then "In either case, we're just wrapping up here Mr. Spencer, the case is closed and we have you two and detective Lassiter to thank."

"All in a day's work" Gus said proudly "but really, it was Lassiter who was really on the ball this time isn't that right Shawn?"

Shawn didn't answer. He stood in silence.

"Shawn? Shawn?"

Lassiter's eyebrows rose slightly when it took Gus a couple tries to get Spencer to say something – but when Spencer did it was like he hadn't missed a beat.

"Yeah – right, anyhow Chief odd favour if I may" Shawn started "When you write the cheque out this time, could you pay it to the order to El Capitan Spencer? There's this new teller at the bank who seems to only flirt with guys who have a more prominent prefix then 'Mr.' next to their name – Dr. and Sgt. Spencer are also acceptable substitutes."

It was normal Spencer behaviour, and normal Guster reaction. Lassiter watched as Guster delivered a quick _knock it off_ elbow to Spencer's side. Normally this just caused Spencer to get in one more quick remark before standing up straight and clamping it. No one was quite expecting what happened next to happen.

Spencer moaned, quite audibly and very uncomfortably. Amazing how horrifying only a few seconds could be. Spencer grabbed his stomach in an extreme defensive pose – like he had just got shot or something, he stumbled forward much in that fashion as well. Before Lassie knew what he was doing, he was diving forward and watching with a strange fixation at the way Spencer's eyes rolled into the back of his head. There was a soft thud as Spencer landed limp and unconscious in Lassiter's arms. Lassiter not even realizing then had wrapped his arms around Spencer completely, holding him there, and immediately hollering for someone to call an ambulance.

Gus was too stunned to move looking continuously between Spencer and his elbow. O'Hara had acted on the same instinct as Lassiter but could only stand there as Lassiter refused to let go of Shawn. It was Chief Vick who had reached for the phone and called for an ambulance.

"What the hell Spencer…." Was all Lassiter could really say, he couldn't say anymore. He felt so odd – a tightening in his throat, an involuntary pierce to his chest, breathe hitching.

Fear

Lassiter was terrified for Spencer's life. What shocked him however was that this wasn't the first time he really felt it. Nope – the first time he had heard Spencer had been run off the road on his motorcycle. The second time being when Shawn was shot, and captured -Lassiter still remembered finding Spencer's blood on the ground – and now there was …this.

Funny how just an hour earlier, Lassiter had finished cuffing up the bad guy, and had led him out of that apartment, Shawn and Gus standing close by.

The second Lassiter was out of site, Gus had turned on Shawn.

"What the hell man!" He said excitedly "You said you had this one."

"I did" Shawn defended "I had it down to a perfect T, but Lassie beat me to the punch. Hurtful, but oddly humbling -so no worries."

"No worries over Lassiter beating you at a case? That doesn't sound like you Shawn, what's up?" Gus sounded a little concerned if not annoyed.

"Beat me?" Shawn had chuckled then "When did I ever say it was a competition Gus?"

"Ohhh I don't know" Gus exasperated "Something like…every day! For the past 4 years Shawn! Now tell me what's up!"

"Okay you got me there" Shawn said then "Alright, we lost this one – my heart is shattered, how about ice cream?"

Gus knew he wouldn't win. Shawn was shutting him out "fine" he said and Shawn smiled and slapped his knee. Much to Gus' annoyance,

"Excellent!" Shawn said- just as Juliet popped her head back into the room.

"Hey guys!" She said "We're heading back the station now, you coming?"

"Yeah" Gus said, and he started to follow the detective out of the room. Shawn seeing the opportunity just waved em off.

"You two go ahead, Gus I'll meet you outside in a minute."

"Sure" Gus responded as he walked off.

Shawn waited a good ten seconds after he couldn't hear declining footsteps anymore and completely broke down. His whole stomach burned with pain, his vision became spotted and he raced for the bathroom. Shawn had been sick before – but not like this, this flu he had was determined to kick his ass. He tried to fight it.

"Nope not even alone" Shawn told himself, he refused to be anything less then awesome. His body was listening though – then and there, and lasting for a good five minutes he became violently ill. Kneeling over the toilette like it was a deity.

"Hate my life…" Shawn finally grumbled to himself when he finished being sick, the feeling of fire subsiding for now. Shawn straightened up, fixed his shirt, used toilette paper to wipe the sweat off his face, and moved quickly to meet Gus in the parking lot.

"What took you so long?" Gus asked, but Shawn immediately ignored him as he settled himself into the passenger seat of Gus' Echo.

"I Insist on Ice cream" Shawn said immediately – originally he hadn't actually planned on ice cream, but maybe something cold would keep his stomach calm for awhile longer. It was a gamble but he had to take it, and after today he planned on hiding from the general public – even Gus, until this weird flu was done and over with.

"We're meeting Juliet and Lassiter at the station" Gus said, and Shawn pouted. He immediately resorted to whining – relentlessly begging for ice cream until Gus finally pulled over at the ice cream parlour.

"Gus you're awesome!" Shawn was so happy, but more relieved he didn't have to confess to his friend that he was sick.

"Whatever" Gus said "I'm getting strawberry"

They ate in near silence, Gus for the first time in their lives being the first to finish.

"You're taking too long" Gus complained "What is wrong with you Shawn?"

"Nothing" Shawn lied "This ice cream is immaculate; I always thought that sprinkles were just a topping – but no. These babies are baked right in – and not a pitiful amount either…Gus its happening to me. I'm in love." He sounded whimsical, but really he was talking as much shit as possible to keep from having to take another bite. The first swallow of ice cream had been a bad _bad _idea. His stomach clenched and protested, and started turning. The pain actually started to spread down his legs this time.

_Aw crap. _Was Shawn's first thought, not that he was about to say anything other then -

"Let me enjoy this" Shawn said, another lie. Gus seemed to just accept it as Shawn being Shawn and leaned back in his seat twiddling his thumbs. Gus wasn't stupid, he knew something was up.

Shawn knew that Gus' feelings were confirmed when Shawn didn't finished his ice cream. He wanted to try again and ask Shawn again what was wrong – Shawn could tell. Thankfully however they had reached the police station. Everyone was already surrounding Lassiter with praise and on the verge of calling Shawn when it became apparent that he and Gus were taking too long to arrive.

_Sweet, off the hook!_

"No need!" Shawn had noticed from a distance whose number Jules was about to call. Everything took off then. Shawn did his very best to keep up appearances.

_Just a quick stop in, then have Gus drive you home. Home to your bed…_

He had a flawless plan, to grab his cheque and book it before anyone caught on to the fact that he wasn't up to his normal speed. Shawn hated the idea of anyone seeing him even remotely burnt out. Getting home was on the top of his list – but before then he had to do his usual bit. Make a couple comments, piss off Lassie one more time today, and say his goodbyes. The first comment about the ice cream went off without a hitch. Not one person seemed to notice anything different about him.

_Excellent – Almost home free, I'm celebrating this with the expensive pineapple juice the next time I buy groceries. Willing to try anything to get rid of his pain, oh god it's burning again. Damn you entrails!_

"Shawn? Shawn?" It was Gus' voice that brought him back down to where he was, he was feeling delirious – where was he? Right! The Station! First plan of action – his cheque, it was amazing how he could talk so fluently when he felt so far away and ready to cry like a little wimp.

"Yeah" Shawn heard himself say "– right, anyhow Chief odd favour if I may" Shawn started "When you write the cheque out this time, could you pay it to the order to El Capitan Spencer? There's this new teller at the bank who seems to only flirt with guys who have a more prominent prefix then 'Mr.' next to their name – Dr. and Sgt. Spencer are also acceptable substitutes."

The pain was much, much too hard to bear then. The charade of not being sick was over as every nerve in his body seemed to spasm and scream. He didn't even feel Gus' elbow hit him, he felt everything else. He would've screamed – he was sure he even tried, but nothing too significant sounding came about. Shawn couldn't decipher what happened next. He was falling, he could feel a rush of air hit his face but then…blackness and the feel of hitting something warm. Feeling something warm – like a hug. As Shawn slipped completely away he was happy to note that the warm feeling was comforting and had completely taken away his pain. That was a rare occurrence for the fake Psychic.


	2. Chapter 2: Monkey Shirts

**Authors Note: **First of all – here's the disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters; I do however own the first two seasons on DVD, and a rather long favourites list on youtube of all my favourite fan made Psych MV's.

Also, I was so happy to see how many people added this story to their story alert list after only 24 hours. Therefore I have for you all – chapter 2! Yes, Chapter 2 starts a little heavy, and pretty damn OOC but I promise we'll be closer to happier Shawn near the end.

**Monkey Shirts**

Words – escaped Shawn. He had no idea where he was at that very moment. White seemed to surround him from all around and every step he took made an eerie echo.

"Huh…" Shawn said to himself "I'd say the line about Kansas and Toto– but Gus isn't here."

Which was weird because Gus was usually somewhere close by, just not this time Shawn was starting to feel a little freaked out.

"Hello?" He called out hesitantly "Anyone around?"

When no one answered, Shawn had to assume he was alone – so he did what he thought anyone else would do in this weird situation. He started walking; for how long? He didn't know. It wasn't until he heard familiar voices did he stop.

"You're sure about this?"

The first voice he recognized was Chief Vicks.

"Chief!" Shawn called out "Its Shawn-y! Hey!" But there was no answer.

"Positive" – that next voice was Juliet's.

"Jules!" Shawn tried – but nothing "Over here!"

The Chief's voice again "Alright – then we have no choice, Lassiter you and O'Hara hit the road I'm issuing a warrant for Mr. Spencer's arrest."

Shawn wasn't expecting that.

"Oh no…." That couldn't be good, arrest him for what?

"Perfect!" Lassie's voice then – he sounded way too excited.

"I've wanted to cuff that lying son of a bitch the first moment he set foot on police territory!"

Oh yeah – that.

This couldn't be happening – was this really happening?

"What about Gus?" Shawn heard Juliet ask.

"We bring him in for questioning" Chief responded "There's a chance he was as clueless as we were – but don't bring them in together."

He didn't hear anything then, silence leaving Shawn terrified. His secret was out – they were coming to get him. At this point he had compromised so much, taken so much money – he was looking at life.

Lassie appeared then, and he looked downright pissed. Shawn couldn't help it, he was terrified – there was no where to run, this eternal whiteness made it impossible to hide, and Lassie had a gun.

"Lassie!" Shawn started pleading "Please hear me out!"

"Enlighten me" Lassie spit "They'll be your last words so talk fast." He started loading his gun.

"Why don't you tell me why you did it Spencer? Why don't you finally let someone into that pretty little head of yours" Lassie aimed the gun.

Shawn's throat was dry – Lassie was going to kill him, actually kill him. He was going to die in this strange singular coloured universe.

"Why'd you do it!" Lassiter barked. Shawn started to back up slowly, holding his hands up at chest level and taking deep breathes – anything to keep from freaking out.

"I -…I don't know..." Shawn pleaded. Lassiter fired, the shot ringing off over Shawn's head making him cry out in a fright.

"Try again." Lassiter ordered "Or I won't miss next time – full confession. Now."

"Lassie – I" he didn't want Lassie to know why, he never even told Gus why – the only person who might have an idea as to why was his dad – but after this, he wouldn't even have his dad anymore.

"Now. Spencer." Lassiter wasn't playing.

Shawn bit his lip, he was going to die anyway – he didn't have a choice.

"I was young, stupid, and angry." Shawn confessed.

"I knew that if I was formally charged I could never be accepted into a police academy – it was perfect. I stole my dad's car that night on purpose – knowing that he'd never handle anything like that in the privacy of our own house. Then he'd finally stop bugging me to be a cop….."

"But then you became a fraud a 'psychic,' started your own company" Lassiter snarked then "Owning your own P.I isn't much of a difference Spencer – did you find out too little too late that being a cop is what you actually wanted? Is that it?" He took a step towards Shawn, gun still aimed.

"Yes and no" Shawn fumbled over his words – he was spilling his whole secret to Lassiter – Lassiter who was about to kill him.

"I realized my dad was right, he never wanted to force me into anything – he just knew what my gifts were and exercised them daily. He knew me too well, knowing long before I ever did I'd be one of the best cops in the country…..only I screwed up, I didn't see it in time. Psych was just – a front, a cover, and a new way of earning my father's pride. That's it I swear!"

"Idiot!" Lassiter hollered "Do you have any idea how much money the department wasted on you? How many cases are now compromised because of your lies!"

"I do, I do know!" Shawn said, his knees were getting weak.

"It was selfish, and I deserve to go to jail – but not this, please Carlton don't kill me!"

"That's Detective Lassiter to you!" Lassiter insisted "Remember that when I see you in hell!" He pulled the trigger.

"LASSIE NO!"

Shawn screamed that last bit out loud and as loud as he could when he shot straight up from his bed. The dream still had him in a state of shock – and he didn't notice that he was connected to a few tubes that were now stretched thin from how far he had sat up. He also didn't notice the machines that surrounded him beeping like crazy, and though he did sort of notice the last detail he refused to notice it, strong hands grabbing hold of both of his arms trying to get him to lie back down.

"Lassie please don't shoot!" He hollered this over and over, again.

As for the real Lassiter, he had come to the hospital straight from work that day. He had been visiting every day for the past two weeks. As had everyone else who knew/worked with Shawn. He was rushed to the hospital passed out and running a fever of 105 – it was a dangerous situation. Lassiter and O'Hara had followed in his cruiser – Lassiter having flashed his lights to get through every damn intersection with out interruption. He didn't get to see Shawn at all; he had parked beside the ambulance and ran from his car just in time to see Shawn's stretcher being rushed passed Staff doors. He had to wait with everyone else. Gus had ridden in with the Chief and Henry had shown up not 20 minutes later, looking just as sick and helpless as Lassiter felt. The two men could only regard each other with small nods.

8 Hours. They were in that waiting room for 8 goddamn hours waiting on word. Finally, FINALLY a doctor had come out from behind the doors calling for Spencer. The group had assembled in record time, Lassiter, Henry and Gus crowding to be closest to the doctor.

"What happened to my son?" Henry finally managed to get out.

"Appendicitis" the Doctor said, and Lassiter physically relaxed. "So he's going to be okay then? Appendectomies are an everyday procedure here aren't they Doctor?"

"Yes" The Doctor confirmed "but it wasn't easy…I'm afraid…"

"Afraid what?" Gus said.

"Well, by the time we got him onto the operating table, he was already gone pretty deep. His appendix had already burst and infection was spreading. We had to perform an emergency appendectomy – he flat lined twice on the table."

Silence fell about the group – was Shawn dead? There was a moment where Lassiter almost believed it, he could feel his chest drop and he just….just couldn't….

"We managed to finish the surgery and stabilize him" The doctor finished.

Oh thank god! Lassiter started to breathe again.

"When can we see him?" Juliet asked lightly, and the doctor sighed a bit.

"Well, we moved him into ICU for now – for observation, and mainly because... Well after the infection spread I had to prescribe an anti biotic. They seem to be working but unfortunately Shawn hasn't woken up yet. We don't know exactly when he will."

Shawn was comatose, the only good news being that he was breathing on his own. Meaning that he would wake up, when still being the question that had everyone worried.

That was two weeks ago – at first everyone had stuck around for as long as possible. But eventually the real world had come back; Juliet and Lassiter had cases to solve. Gus had another job to go to, and Henry…well even though he wanted to, he couldn't spend every hour in the hospital alone staring at an unresponsive son. He was there from sunrise-sunset everyday, but at the night he was told by Shawn's doctor to sleep in his own bed.

So when Shawn came through early one morning, screaming "Lassie please don't shoot" over and over again Lassiter had been in the room with him alone. The doctor had said Shawn might experience some hallucinations – but the words "Lassie please don't shoot" had been the last Lassiter had expected to hear. Lassiter shook it off quickly enough though and had shot up and grabbed Shawn's arms trying to push him back down – to calm him.

"Spencer I'm not shooting you, I'm helping you now snap out of it!"

Lassiter was pretty sure that if there was a right way to handle this situation – yelling at Spencer wasn't it. Though at that moment he really didn't care, and he doubted Shawn did either. Shawn surprisingly relaxed quite quickly, his breathing returning to normal as he finally managed to realize that whatever he was going through before wasn't real.

"L…lassie" Shawn managed to get out "Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

Lassie was stunned, in this state Spencer's voice sounded so – small, and lost. He actually found himself refusing to let go of Spencer's arms. He didn't want to, he needed to protect him. He couldn't let go.

"Lassie…you're hurting me."

Oh but he had to, looking embarrassed Lassiter let out gruff "erm-sorry" and released Shawn's arms. He went back to sit in his own chair.

"You're in the hospital Spencer."

"I realize this now" Shawn murmured out "but – why? Was I shot?"

"No" Lassiter said "Appendicitis – Spencer, the Dr said you probably had the symptoms for days. Do you remember feeling sick?"

Shawn strained his memory – it came back to him in pieces; the case, the vomiting, the lying…

"I thought it was just the flu" Shawn said weakly "Appendicitis?"

"Well, it started as Appendicitis – but your appendix burst. Probably when Guster elbowed you at the station"

"Oh…" Shawn said "That's dangerous.."

"_Just_ dangerous?" Lassiter said heatedly "Spencer you almost died!"

"I'm sorry Lassie" Shawn actually managed to sink further into the mattress. Lassiter calmed immediately.

"How long was I out?" Shawn asked "1 – 3 days?"

"More like two weeks" Lassiter said.

"Oh" Shawn blushed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were feeling sick?" Lassiter asked.

"I was already on the case" Shawn said "I couldn't – wouldn't, Lassie you understand don't you? I had to finish it."

Yeah Lassiter understood, he was the same way.

"I don't give you enough credit Spencer" Lassiter thought maybe complimenting him would make him feel better "so for what's it worth. You would've been a damn good cop."

Shawn smiled, and then unexpectedly started to laugh.

"No." He said "No I wouldn't have – there're too many damn rules to follow."

Then – something amazing happened. They both laughed.

It was a strange moment in time so Lassiter refused to let anyone else know about it. It was odd how determined he was to keep this moment just between them.

So later on, the others had been called and soon they were all around Shawn's bed fussing over him. Lassiter slipped into the back round, not saying a single word. He let everyone else do the talking for him. They were all there, all but Chief Vick who had

"We were all so worried" Juliet said "Shawn you really scared us."

"Sorry Jules" Shawn responded "I wasn't trying to, I promise."

"I knew!" Gus had said "I knew from the moment Lassie beat you at that case, dude you should've said something!"

"In my defence" Shawn was starting to sound tired "I didn't think it was appendicitis."

"I believe you Shawn" Henry said "I talked to your doctor; he suggested you stay with someone while you recover. He figured someone more responsible would be best, someone who will actually _make _you take your medication."

"Dad" Shawn said "Are you trying to get me to come and stay with you?"

"It wouldn't be so bad" Henry said "It's not like we haven't lived together before."

"Dad I'm touched, really" Shawn said "But…I kind of – if I have to stay with anyone…"

"Alright Shawn I'll take you in" Gus finished, and Shawn looked down at his chest.

"No, Gus sorry – I….I really think I'd rather stay with Lassie."

"Lassiter?" Everyone in the room looked perplexed, even Lassiter quirked a curious brow.

"Me?" Lassiter asked, and Shawn nodded.

"You were here when I woke up – not that I blame anyone, but I'd rather stay with you. Keep me close to cases – can't do that at my dad's, or Gus' not while he's at work at least."

"Shawn you really shouldn't be trying to work while recovering" Juliet said "It could stunt the process."

"I'll be fine" Shawn insisted "Guys – please."

For two days Shawn had argued, begged, and compromised to get his way. Soon it wasn't just Shawn thinking that he should stay with Lassiter, Lassiter was agreeing that Shawn should stay with Lassiter.

"Okay fine!" Henry finally stammered, "Just fine Shawn!"

"Its nothing personal dad" Shawn said "I promise, I'm on a strict diet – and Lassie already lives off half these old man foods. If you had made steak for yourself, you know me -I wouldn't be able to resist."

He had a point.

"Okay" Henry said a little softer.

Finally, everyone was on board with Shawn staying with Lassiter –ever Lassiter though he couldn't exactly figure out why.

"Shawn" Juliet piped in as they all left the hospital "Why don't you make a list of stuff you'll need from your apartment, and Gus and I will go and grab it."

"Sounds great" Shawn said – he sounded better then he had two days ago, "So then we'll all just meet up at Lassie's place?"

"Wait…" Lassie said "Spencer's riding with me?"

"We're roommates now Lassie, might as well!" Shawn sounded way too happy about this.

Lassiter grumbled – why did he agree to this?

The ride back to his house with Spencer was odd, Spencer's doctor had warned him he'd be up and down – but Lassiter wasn't quite expecting this. One second Spencer wouldn't shut the hell up, talking as if he had never been sick and then the next? Complete silence, Shawn just…staring out the window deep in thought and unresponsive. Lassiter didn't want to admit it, but he liked talking Spencer better.

"So Spencer – what exactly was on that list you gave O'Hara and Guster? What do I need to make room for?" Lassiter asked as they pulled into the drive way.

"Not much" Shawn said "My Pj's, Clothes, A few of my CD's, Toiletries, My juicer."

Lassiter stopped and turned to face Shawn for a second.

"Your juicer?" Lassiter repeated in disbelief.

"- Yeah." Shawn said "I talked it over with my Doctor, he said freshly squeezed juice was fine. P.S we're buying so many pineapples later."

The two had reached Lassiter's door then and Lassiter was unlocking it.

"I have a juicer Spencer" he said.

"I like mine." Shawn defended.

"What are you ten?" Lassiter had to ask "It's a juicer Spencer, we probably have the same brand."

Shawn actually laughed at that, and Lassiter was suddenly nervous.

"Oh" Shawn said "I doubt it."

Lassiter really didn't like the sound of that.

As soon as they were inside, Shawn landed on Lassiter's couch with a thud, and snuggled right into it.

"This couch is like – a thousand clouds waiting to wish me away…..Lassie I approve! This couch is perfect for sleeping on."

"I have a guest room Spencer" Lassiter said,

"Out of the question" Shawn said immediately.

"Why the hell not?" Lassiter asked.

"When I'm sick, I like to sleep on couches. Couches have magical healing powers – don't you remember being a kid Lassie? Being sick, and on the couch? Mom would come in with a big bowl of soup drugged with Tylenol and conveniently by the weekend you'd be good as new."

"I always slept in my own bed" Lassiter said "and my mother never drugged me."

"Don't be so sure," Shawn said in an eerie voice.

Lassiter frowned – _smart ass. _

"You couldn't have slept on the couch all the time when sick."

"Well" Shawn said thoughtfully "Sometimes, but only sometimes. My mom would kick my dad to the couch when I was sick and I'd get to snuggle with her." Shawn grinned.

"How about it Lassie?" Shawn asked "Care to snuggle?"

_Yes. – Wait? What? Where the hell did that come from?_

"No." Lassiter said.

Shawn blinked – he for sure heard Lassie say no, but Lassie hadn't said it right away. He had paused and glanced away, like he actually had to think about it. Shawn wanted to argue; to see if he was right about that detail but a knock on the door signalled Jules' and Gus' arrival.

"Open up!" Gus voice was muffled from behind the door "this thing is heavy!"

_What thing? What on earth did Spencer do?_

Lassiter turned to Spencer to ask what the hell Guster was talking about, but Spencer had flipped again to quiet, staring at his shoes. Sighing then, Lassiter opened the door.

"You've got to be kidding me" Lassiter grumbled, Gus was holding on to a giant plastic monkey with an engorged penis. At first glance Lassiter thought that maybe it was just a very crude piece of decoration, but then he spotted the electrical cord wrapped around the monkey's legs.

"Is that…" Lassiter stumbled over his words cautiously "I mean, that better not be-"

"Shawn's juicer" Gus finished for him.

"Good god no" Lassiter sighed as Gus slipped inside and started looking for a place to put the thing.

"No, no! Spencer absolutely not!" Lassiter said then turning to Shawn "Spencer that thing is not going in my!" Lassiter couldn't get it out though. Shawn had curled up and had fallen straight to sleep, head hiding in the crook of his elbow.

"God dammit Spencer" Lassiter breathed to himself.

"Argue with him later" Gus said. Lassiter didn't say anything else, just moved onto to greet Juliet who was now coming in with a few of Sean's bags.

"Shawn is the most specific man with it comes to clothes" Juliet said once she dropped the bags in a heap near the door. She then showed Lassiter the list.

*Superman T-shirt, red plaid button up, jeans with knee hole in the left leg, Pac man boxers –

"My dad's old uniform shirt" Lassiter had read the last one out loud, Juliet on cue had found the old police shirt and held it up for inspection. It was faded, oversized, and had seen better days.

"What the hell does he need that for?" Lassiter was confused.

"Comfort" Gus suggested.

"Probably right" Juliet agreed.

"I thought that stupid juicer was for comfort!" Lassiter argued.

"No" said Gus "His dad's old shirt is comfort. The juicer's just Shawn."

Juliet stifled a giggle. Lassiter groaned.

That's it, he was going to die. Taking care of Spencer was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3: Mozart

**Author's Note: **Thanks to the four who reviewed so far! I'm so eager to finish this story, so I hope I get a few more nice words after this update. But hey guys! Guess what! I actually tried to fix the spelling/grammar for this one. (I normally don't read over fan fiction because half the time I'm finishing it and posting it at 5 am hehe) So hopefully this chapter reads better then the previous two. I shamefully admit that although I love writing my grammar execution is horrid most days.

Example? In the previous chapter, I don't know if you caught this but I had written that everyone was there to see Shawn except Chief Vick who had… - and that's how the sentence ended. LOL, I noticed this today and just "Aw Crap" oh well, use your imagination! Maybe she had been unable to find a baby sitter since her nanny called in sick? Or maybe she had laundry.

Anyhow! Enough about me and that – lets get on with this chapter. Best part of this chapter? Is that I inserted a little bit of Shassie bonding. Nothing too romantic yet –OH! I'm giving it away how horrible of me – just read it for yourself!

~ Matilda.

**Mozart**

Lassiter was more tired then he believed himself to be, apparently going back and fourth between work and the hospital on a daily basis was overly tedious. When the routine had come to an end Lassiter was happy to see it go, and he celebrated by falling into the best sleep of his life. By the time he had woken up, the last two weeks had been completely forgotten – he even neglected to remember that a certain psychic was passed out on his couch.

In his own mind, Lassiter was completely alone as he carried out his regular morning routine. His first action of the day being that he grabbed his bath robe from his linen closet and stepped into the washroom. He promptly started the shower.

When Shawn woke up, it took him a few seconds to remember he was on Lassie's couch. Slowly then he started taking in details; like how every piece of Lassiter's furniture was a different shade of grey, how Lassiter's table was pushed against a wall only leaving enough room for one, and most importantly how Shawn's juicer really REALLY stood out compared to everything else.

_Juice doesn't sound half bad right now actually…_

Shawn moved to get up, only to be brought back down by something tightened around him. He scuffled a bit; finally noticing the blanket that had been tucked into the undersides of the couch cushion in a death grip leaving Shawn trapped. Shawn then noticed the pillow he now had which felt like it had been shoved forcefully behind his head.

_Aww how sweet – Lassie tucked me in….Sort of. _

He supposed it was the thought that counted, but now Shawn couldn't move.

"Lassie!" He called out "little help here!"

As soon as he had spoke though, the sound of a shower starting cut him off and Shawn frowned – now what?

That was when he heard Lassie start to whistle – loudly, in the tune of Mozart's Turkish March. So Lassie was a fan of the classics eh? Somehow Shawn already knew that. However this proved to be a problem, Shawn was impossibly stuck between this blanket and the couch and there was no chance of Lassie coming to his rescue since the Turkish March prevented him from hearing Shawn call for help.

"Caterpillar Manoeuvre" Shawn finally said to himself, and he was glad he thought of it. Lying straight he began to roll towards the edge of the couch. The full weight of his body successfully allowing him to roll to the floor, the blanket now wrapped around him like a cocoon.

This is how Lassiter found him.

Coming into the main part of the house in nothing but his robe, Lassiter was shocked for a second to find a big heap of blanket in the middle of his living room floor. Of course he remembered Spencer then and regarded the heap with a long confused stare.

"Spencer – do I want to know what you're doing?"

"Oh – hey Lassie, yeah uh….well you tucked me in last night. Enough said." Shawn's voice was muffled from the blankets.

Eventually Shawn finally managed to wiggle his way out of the blanket, but not before knocking his head off the leg of Lassiter's coffee table and knocking over a vase. Thank god the vase was cheap plastic – though it to had also come into contact with Shawn's head.

Lassiter suppressed a grin, watching Spencer get beat up by inanimate objects was fun.

"That took forever" Shawn complained as he rolled the blanket into a tight ball and threw it back onto the couch.

"You could've helped Lassie, I wouldn't have told anybody" Shawn teased and moved for the kitchen.

"Yeah -well" Lassiter started "You seemed to have everything under control."

At this point Shawn was opening cupboard after cupboard.

"Where do you keep your cups?" Shawn asked, Lassiter pointed to the cupboard on the far left. Shawn then grabbing two glasses and placing them down near his juicer. He moved to the fridge then in search of fruit – the only fruit he found being a couple apples.

"No pine" Shawn pouted "Just apples." None the less he grabbed two.

Lassiter watched, ashamed to admit he was a little intrigued.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Spencer but" he pointed to the monkey. "How the hell does that thing even work?"

At this Shawn grinned and waved for Lassie to actually come into the kitchen to see.

"Pass me the sugar" Shawn said Lassiter grabbed the sugar bowel from the other counter and brought it over.

"Observe" Shawn then said.

He twisted off the monkey's scalp, and grabbing one of the apples placed it inside the monkey's skull.

"Fruit goes up top" Shawn started; he then filled up one of the glasses with water, mixing it with a teaspoon of sugar.

"Water goes down throat" he pulled down the monkey's jaw and poured the sugar water into the monkey's mouth before closing it again.

"And now – juice!" Shawn said this excitedly as he pushed the monkey's nose in. The monkey made a typical loud monkey screech and then started to vibrate and whirr with the sounds of fruit being crushed. Shawn then held his glass out as the monkey's penis lifted straight into the air and then pointed downward, a thin stream of apple juice filling Sean's glass up to the brim. Shawn was quietly cackling to himself.

"God, it makes me laugh every morning" he said, he then held the glass out to Lassiter.

"Juice?" He offered kindly.

Lassiter was mortified – did that just happen? Yes. Yes it did. That monkey just peed into one of his glasses.

"No -thank you" Lassiter said, Shawn just shrugged and started drinking the juice himself.

"You don't know what you're missing" Shawn insisted. Lassiter held back a groan, he didn't think he was going to get used to Spencer being here –

Every

Single

Morning

_Probably not….. – but you want to._

Where had that come from? Lassiter frowned; that was the second weird thought about Spencer he had in less then 24 hours. His mind was doing funny things to him regarding Spencer. He didn't like it one bit. Not because Spencer wasn't attractive but because it _was_ Spencer. So pushing that thought back seriously -WAY back in his mind, he simply chucked it up to the responsibility of caring for Spencer while the other man recovered.

_Hmm. Speaking of which, _

Lassiter reached atop his fridge, and grabbing a pill bottle with Shawn's name scribbled on the label he plopped it down on the counter next to Shawn.

"Take two" Lassiter ordered, and he headed out of the kitchen to get dressed.

Despite being given the responsibility of caring for Shawn during recovery, Lassiter still had a job to do. He emerged from his room completely dressed and stepping back into the living room saw Shawn sitting on the couch quietly – twiddling his thumbs. Lassiter sighed, he was on a down again, must be caused by the pills.

"Did you take your medicine?" Lassiter asked, and Shawn looked up to face him and gave a little nod.

The silence that stretched between them then had Lassiter on edge.

_Come on Spencer, go back to being annoying. _

Wasn't happening yet though, another sigh and Lassiter grabbed his keys.

"I'll be home by 8 at the latest," Lassiter said. All he got was another nod.

"Uh – I have food wrapped up in the fridge for you. Remember to only make it luke warm. Unfortunately I only have basic cable, so I guess if you watch Television you'll be stuck with day time court shows all day – some of which aren't half bad. For me anyway but that's just me though…"

Was he on the verge of babbling?

"People's Court" Shawn said then, he looked up at Lassiter for a moment "I like People's Court."

"Hey" Lassiter sounded kind of pleased "Me too."

I like guessing who Judge Milian's going to yell at first" Shawn responded.

"How about that" Lassiter grinned "Me too"

Shawn gave a half smile then, it wasn't much. But it was enough that Lassiter felt accomplished.

"Alright" Lassiter said "I'll see you later – erm, if you need anything just text me okay?"

"Okay" Shawn went back to twiddling his fingers.

"Bye Lassie."

Lassiter left for work, the entire drive there he played the scene back in his head. Shawn had gone back to quiet so fast – those anti biotics really seemed to bring him down. Lassiter didn't like that one bit, he wondered if maybe he should ask the doctor for a different prescription? Maybe, until then he was just going to try to keep Spencer in the positive. No matter how annoying the positive was it was still better then brooding. It was with that thought that Lassiter decided to get Gus over there soon to spend some time with the psychic and do the happy thing. Lord knew Lassiter couldn't do the happy thing.

It was just a quiet day at the station; Lassiter had paper work coming out of his ears. The work load was enough that he didn't get to say a word to O'Hara until his lunch break.

"How's Shawn doing?" It was the first thing she asked the older detective.

Lassiter gave a shrug and took a bite out of his turkey club.

"Alright I suppose" Lassiter said "Like the doctor said anyway, his antibiotics have him up and down. One minute he's drinking pretend monkey urine and the next he's twiddling his thumbs and staring at his feet."

Juliet made a face

"Pretend monkey urine?" She repeated, and Lassiter had to remind her.

"His juicer"

"Oh!" Juliet said followed quickly by an "Oh – eww, I mean even for Shawn- eww."

"He thinks it's funny"

Lassiter found himself defending the psychic. He realized this and immediately his brain told him to panic. He looked to O'Hara to see if she had noticed, but luckily she hadn't and was now eating her yogurt with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I should grab a few of his board games" She said then "I still have the keys to his place, and Gus said he likes playing connect four."

"It's a good thought" Lassiter said – he then paused "Connect four?"

"You've never played connect four?" Juliet sounded surprised.

"No?" Lassiter asked again.

O'Hara actually started to laugh at him then, he would've laughed to if his phone hadn't started beeping.

Juliet blinked

"Is that the Turkish March?"

"Yeah…" Lassiter grabbed his phone confused, and looking saw that he had a text from Spencer.

"It is – that's funny, I never put the Turkish March on my phone. Spencer must've taken my phone and personalized his ring."

He assumed this because earlier today McNabb had texted him with a question, and it did not play Turkish March then. Lassiter opened the text; read, and almost smiled.

"He's watching People's Court" Lassiter said "Just wanted to let me know that Milian yelled at the second Plaintiff first."

"Aw that was nice of him" Juliet said, and Lassiter nodded.

"Yes it is" he could've blushed. Lassiter abruptly cleared his throat then and went to go put Spencer's ring tone back to normal – he stopped after the first three steps however and didn't bother hitting the OK button to change the settings.

Spencer had a personalized ring tone now.

What was so wrong about that?


	4. Chapter 4: Holes

**Holes**

By the time Lassiter had clocked out, it was 7:30 at night and he had double checked to make sure that all of his paperwork was done so that he could sleep in a bit the next day. He didn't head straight home however, instead he had grabbed Spencer's key from O'Hara and was now dialling Guster for directions to Shawn's apartment.

"Detective Lassiter" Gus answered on the first ring "how's Shawn?"

"He's fine" Lassiter said "and why do you sound so eager? He's not on lock down, you can call / visit whenever Guster."

"I know" Gus said "I have a full work load all week, all my work got backed up when Shawn was in the hospital and now that he's out I'm paying for it. The earliest I can come by is Saturday it really sucks."

Lassiter didn't like that answer at all, but he supposed he understood "At least call him" Lassiter said "Talk about puppets, or pineapples, or something I don't know."

Gus actually laughed at him.

"Alright fine, I was going to call him anyway – now is there another reason you called me for or was that everything you needed?"

"Actually" Lassiter started "O'Hara gave me Spencer's key, suggested I grab a couple board games for him."

"Connect four" Gus replied immediately.

_Again with the connect four, is it even a good game?_

"Okay I'll grab Connect four, just direct me to his place would you?"

Connect four was probably the easiest game Lassiter had ever played. The rules were exactly what the game was called and it never took too long for a round to end. It was a decent game. There was just one problem.

"How the hell do you keep winning?"

Shawn looked up from the other side of the grid, and gave an evil little grin.

He had perked up a bit by the time Lassiter had stepped in the door at exactly 8 like he said he would, having greeted the detective freshly washed, and dressed. However both his jeans and his father's old uniform shirt seemed to hang off of him, a good size too big.

"I always win at connect four" Shawn said "Connect four, Battleship, Mouse Trap, ask Gus. I'm undefeated."

Lassiter frowned and responded by pulling out the bottom of the grid. Black and Red game pieces falling and scattering on the table top "I'm red this round" Lassiter insisted.

"Fine" Shawn said "I warn you though – it won't make a difference."

"Oh I'm sure it will" Lassiter said "I'm a detective Spencer; I can read your patterns. You're becoming repetitive."

Two rounds later and Lassiter still hadn't won a game.

"Detective" Shawn repeated in a teasing tone "You're strong, arrogant, quick witted, a force to be reckoned with – to _most. _Still however; your determination and odd resemblance to Rowan Atkinson renders you no match for the psychic." By the time Shawn finished talking, he was impersonating Hannibal Lecture.

"That's – incredibly creepy." Lassiter said "Stop it."

Shawn chuckled throwing an arm around the table to pat his forearm.

"No worries Lassie" Shawn piped "Someday soon I'll become Connect Four world champion, and in my acceptance speech I'll give you credit for exercising my skills. You'll become a renowned Connect Four Couch! We'll both be famous, multi-billionaires! I see big things in our future!" As Shawn spoke he held his hands up to his temple and started a hypnotizing hum, followed by another chuckle.

This was the Spencer he was used to, the jumpy, smiling Spencer who mocked every little thing Lassiter did and say. Lassiter found himself watching Spencer with a feeling of comfort, actually savouring the fact Spencer was laughing.

_It's great to see that smile again. _

Sigh. Those weird thoughts again, Lassiter didn't argue with that one though – Spencer was supposed to laugh, when he wasn't – he was just plain sad. He watched as Spencer turned in his seat then springing to the fridge to grab another apple.

"More juice?" Lassiter asked "How much did you drink today?"

"Uh" Shawn responded "You may or may not be low on apples."

"I'll buy more" Lassiter said.

"Pineapples to" Shawn said "I looove me some pineapples!" Shawn poured water into the monkey's mouth.

"Pineapples to" Lassiter agreed and he actually shared with Shawn a small smile, and soon the monkey again was screeching to life and Shawn was coming back over to the table sipping on more juice.

"So Gus called" Shawn said then "Coming over on Saturday."

"Great, I'll make plans to be elsewhere." Lassiter said,

"You're going to let Gus and I have free reign of the place? Very brave man Lassie."

"I figure it's been awhile since you two really- I mean not forever but since you got sick – I just thought it was a nice thing to do." Lassiter suddenly found one of the game pieces very interesting. Staring at it intently he missed how wide Shawn had smiled then.

"Thanks Lassie" he said.

"What time is it?" Shawn asked then, and Lassiter looked to his watch.

"Eleven" He said, and yawning Shawn turned and headed for the living room.

"Going to bed now" Shawn yawned loudly, and very dramatically he stretched his arms out like a douche-bag in a movie theatre.

_I swear to god he's 10…_

"Get back here and take your pills Spencer" Lassiter said curtly. This caused a pouty Shawn to step back into the kitchen after only a few steps, but obediently he went to the fridge and reached up grabbing his pill bottle.

"Two" Lassiter reminded him.

Shawn begrudgingly obliged and soon two antibiotics were swallowed and he once again was moving to the living room.

"Good night Lassie"

"See you in the morning Spencer."

When Shawn had finally settled down, Lassiter decided to fix himself some tea. The water was boiled and the tea was steeped when he opened the fridge to grab milk. All of the food he left wrapped up for Shawn was still there. Needless to say Lassiter was a little astounded by this, and he made quick to check all his cupboards and drawers. Say for the apples, there wasn't a scrap of food missing that hadn't been missing yesterday. Shawn hadn't eaten.

"Dammit Spencer!" he grumbled lowly, how the hell was someone supposed to recover if they didn't bloody well eat?

Tomorrow, Lassiter was force feeding Spencer breakfast tomorrow. For now though he was just going to drink his tea and go to bed. Spencer could live a day with out food.

Going to bed was a good idea, Lassiter was tired. He had spent the better part of his day worrying if Spencer was getting along okay alone in his apartment and he still had to arrange a talk with the doctor to maybe get a switch up of Antibiotics.

"Another long day tomorrow" Lassiter grumbled, he made sure to set his clock for early.

Sleep didn't come easily, Lassiter had to toss and turn a few times before he felt his eyes start to finally close. He had just managed to start blocking out his surroundings when he heard a loud crash.

"Spencer!" He shouted – what the hell was Shawn doing?

"Spencer!" He hollered again, when he got no response all of Lassiter's red lights went off. Springing from his bed he grabbed the pistol he kept in his drawer. He easily switched off the safety and left his room in police formation.

"Spencer?" He whispered into the dark, he still got nothing. The first place he checked was the couch where Spencer was supposed to be sleeping. The only thing he found on the couch being a scrambled up blanket, and a pillow which looked like it had been punched repeatedly. That can't be good.

Lassiter really didn't feel right, the gun still clasped tightly in his grasp. It was a comfort thing.

"Spencer where are you?" Lassiter said this in a normal tone now, lowering his gun to aim at the ground, and he slinked for the kitchen.

"Spencer?" He tried again, when he still got nothing he turned for the kitchen light switching it on. The sudden burst of the fluorescent bulbs temporarily blinded the detective, and took Lassiter a second to blink the spots out of his eyes before he found Spencer sitting on his kitchen floor. Spencer had his knees pulled up to his chest and he was examining his knuckles which were starting to bruise.

"Spencer …what the hell?" Concern immediately overtook Lassiter and he put the safety back on his gun and dropped to gun on his counter, he kneeled by Shawn laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Spencer?"

Shawn didn't say anything, he just looked at his hands and then looked upward, Lassiter followed the path of Shawn's eyes and saw a hole in one of his cupboard doors.

"I'll buy you a new door" Shawn finally mumbled. Lassiter was perplexed – Shawn punched a hole in his cupboard. That was out of character – even for a doped up Spencer.

"I'm not worried about that now" Lassiter said "Come on, get up." Holding onto Shawn's arm he helped him up.

"I was angry" Shawn started babbling "Couldn't sleep, just – it was frustrating I couldn't control what I was doing. I'm sorry." He sounded sad then.

"You were angry because you couldn't sleep?" Lassiter asked,

"Yeah" Shawn admitted "I couldn't help it - I think those pills, the pills are driving me crazy Lassie."

_Damn pills! _

"Okay, Shawn – tomorrow I'm going to work on getting you new pills. Hopefully pills that don't turn you into this, whatever this is. Spencer I don't like this."

More silence followed and Lassiter found himself gritting his teeth as he guided Shawn back to the couch. He sat him down, and grabbing the blanket draped it over Shawn's shoulders.

"Try to sleep again" Lassiter said "and if you feel angry – just, beat on the couch or something."

"I'll pay for the cupboard" Shawn insisted "I feel terrible, you know that isn't me."

"I know" Lassiter said "It'll be fine though, now go to bed." He turned to walk away then, but before he could leave Shawn had grabbed his arm.

"Lassie!" He called out suddenly, now he sounded anxious, and that made Lassiter anxious.

"What is it Spencer?" He asked, and he leaned close to hear whatever it was Shawn had to say.

Leaning close was a bad idea. Lassiter had never been this close to Shawn's face before, and he found himself staring a little _too _intently. His eyes widened slightly and he couldn't speak.

Whatever was happening between them, he could see that Shawn felt it too, and for the longest time they just kind of stared at each other.

_Kiss him! Kiss him! _

That evil mind of his was being persistent, and this time Lassiter couldn't not listen. Lassiter felt his head tilt, Shawn's head raising to meet his – he could feel Shawn's breathe on his lips. It sent warm chills all through his body, and he was ready to close the gap between them, to see if Spencer's lips were as soft as they looked.

That's when Lassiter's phone rang.

The sharp ring startled both of them, and Lassiter jumped back – a hot blush forming all over his face.

_That almost just happened….I almost – with Spencer ohmygodohmygodohmygod…_

His mind was running round in circles, he ran from Shawn then; practically diving for his phone, and answering it by the third ring.

"Go for Lassiter" he said, though he did have to force the words out.

It was O'Hara, a suspect was found trying to skip town and they had to make an arrest. Normally being called on duty this late at night had Lassiter downright pissed but tonight, he was so – so happy.

"Be right there" he hung up the phone, and very reluctantly turned back to face Spencer. If Spencer was just as freaked out as he was – he wasn't showing it. Instead he was staring off into space again. Another down moment

_Ah Shit_

He didn't feel comfortable leaving so abruptly then. Not now when Shawn was like this, and especially not straight after what almost happened between them.

"Try to sleep" Lassiter tried "I'll be back for morning – okay?"

Shawn didn't answer. Lassiter swallowed a nervous lump that had formed in his throat; he had to get to work. No time for this now. Grabbing his keys he left his place and headed out to meet O'Hara.

**A / N: ***Squee!* There you have it; Shawn and Lassie's first almost kiss! Was it good? Please let me know! I'm dying to hear some opinions! I was so excited when I finished writing this chapter, you guys have no idea – I mean, after all….

THIS IS WHAT SHASSIE DOES TO MEEEEEE! *Happy / Crazy Derp Face Inserted Here*


	5. Chapter 5: Take The Devilled Egg!

**A/N: **Another chapter! Constructive criticism, reviews, and ideas are all welcome at this point! I know exactly where this story is going but if anyone has any ideas then I urge you to pipe in!

Also, I'm really sorry guys! I know my spelling and grammar are less then stellar. So starting now I'm having an open casting call for a beta reader! Assuming I find the beta of my dreams, not only will I post revised versions of the first few chapters, but the following chapters will be much better quality. If anyone reading this is willing to help, then message me. We'll chat; we'll laugh, and hopefully make this fic better then what it already is!

~Matilda

**Take the Devilled Egg!**

Booking the guy had taken longer then Lassiter really hoped, This _Marvin Stouffer _was tight lipped and for hours refused to say anything. It wasn't until Lassiter started getting angry did Marvin fess up.

"I was on a Xanax run for my Uncle."

Lassiter wasn't expecting that, up until this point Marvin Stouffer was just a suspect in a convenient store robbery.

"Xanax" Lassiter repeated "That's a drug."

"Yeah, I know a pharmacist in Coral Haven who sells it cheap."

"You're addicted to Xanax" Lassiter said, and Marvin shook his head.

"No." Marvin replied "I was just getting it for my Uncle."

Lassiter's mouth turned into a thin line then "I want names."

That was one thing Marvin wasn't giving away.

"It's a family thing" Was all Marvin had left to say, and Lassiter had had it. He called in O'Hara and McNabb to take Marvin to a holding cell. When he met up with O'Hara again at his desk he made his orders perfectly clear.

"Find everything you can on Marvin Stouffer – and for sure find out who this Uncle is."

O'Hara nodded and went back to her own desk, Lassiter grabbing hold of his jacket.

"Wait – where are you going?" O'Hara asked "This is our case, you can't leave!"

"I'll be back" Lassiter promised "I'm going to check on Spencer."

That was technically a lie. He didn't go back to his place; instead he had driven the extra ten minutes to Henry's. It was early morning by the time he pulled into the drive way, thankfully Henry was sitting on his porch with a coffee and a newspaper. It took him a few seconds to realize that Lassiter was headed up his walkway.

"Carlton" Henry greeted "What brings you here – is everything okay with Shawn?"

"Spencer" Lassiter regarded "Everything's fine, you haven't talked to him yourself?"

"Not yet" Henry said "Shawn gets really choosy when he's sick, he'll call me when he wants to talk."

"You're sure of this?" Lassiter asked, and Henry nodded "so this isn't the first time he's been sick like this?"

"Not quite like this" Henry said "but growing up, you know with the flu, and the chicken pox. He would only say a word to his mother and Gus – sometimes, everyone else becomes obsolete."

Lassiter became thoughtful for a second.

"Does he eat?"

Henry had to think about that one, his reaction then becoming alert "two seconds" Henry ordered.

Henry disappeared into the house, only to emerge a couple minutes later with a large plastic container.

"Devilled Eggs" Henry said "I should've thought of this before, if he does eat – it'll only be devilled eggs." He held the container out for Lassiter to take. He was sure eggs were alright for Shawn to eat – they weren't on the list of foods to avoid.

"Alright" Lassiter said "Thank you Spencer, this helps a lot." Lassiter made a quick goodbye and had left then – getting back to the station only to find a very frustrated O'Hara.

"Marvin Stouffer isn't his real name" she said "I couldn't find anything."

Lassiter sighed, -_typical_ "He didn't have any I.D on him did he?"

Juliet shook her head "Just a wallet full of money, we're going to have to print him."

"Alright, I'll take care of it" Lassiter said "Just have to put these in the fridge first" he held up the container full of devilled eggs.

"Devilled eggs?" Juliet wasn't sure what she thought of that "In abundance?"

"For Spencer" Lassiter said "Apparently they're all he's willing to eat."

For the rest of the day, 'Marvin Stouffer' hadn't said another word and the print results were taking forever to come back. Lassiter was ready throw in the towel and just beat the man senseless when O'Hara finally announced she was going home. That was Lassiter's cue, and taking the devilled eggs from the lunch room fridge he made the long drive home.

Again it was after 7, and even though Lassiter had wanted to he'd forgotten to call Shawn's doctor.

_In the morning…_

Right now he had something more important to do; he told himself last night that he was going to force feed Spencer if he had to. There was only one problem with that prerogative.

"Spencer?"

Shawn was nowhere to be found. Dammit all. There was no sleeping Shawn on his couch, nor was there a Shawn making juice in his kitchen. When he didn't find Shawn in the guest room he immediately called Spencer's phone. The damn thing went straight to voice mail.

_You're calling Shawn Spencer Psychic P.I; unfortunately the 'powers that be' have prevented you from reaching me. It either means we are never meant to meet or you best try again later. If this is an emergency call the police and immediately ask for Detective Lassiter, I guarantee he's the best man for the job. If you would still like to leave a message do so, but if this is my dad – would you please end this game already and just give back my autographed basket ball? I promise I won't get it stuck on your roof again. _

There was a beep, and then nothing. Lassiter grunted at that – Spencer told people to call him. He wasn't sure if he should shake Spencer's hand or strangle him when he found him. Again sighing, Lassiter started to dial Guster as he moved to his room to grab a fresh shirt.

"Lassiter" again Gus had answered on the first ring "How's Shawn?"

_Is Guster glued to his phone?_

"Oh, he's not with you?" Lassiter frowned as he opened the bedroom door.

"No" Gus said "Work all week remember?"

That explanation was no longer needed however as Lassiter finally stepped into his room to find a sleeping Spencer snuggled in his bed.

"Never mind" Lassiter said "Sorry Guster, I found him – he's sleeping." He hung up then, now what? Did he wake Shawn up?

_Yes, yes you do. Get him out of your bed – now._

For the first time in days, Lassiter agreed with himself. Going back into the living room he grabbed the container of devilled eggs and returned to Shawn.

"Spencer" he said loud enough, he took a single devilled egg from the container and held it in his free hand "Spencer" he tried again.

This time Shawn stirred, and he turned over in Lassiter's blankets groggily opening his eyes to meet Lassiter's.

"You're in my bed" Lassiter said.

"Sorry" Shawn replied "I tried forever to sleep I did, and then the guest room bed wasn't good enough either."

"Fair enough" Lassiter told him "You hungry?" He wasn't surprised when Shawn shook his head "You sure about that?"

Shawn nodded "positive, I just – I can't eat."

"It's been nearly two days" Lassiter argued "You must be hungry."

"Nope, sorry Lassie."

"Not even hungry for devilled eggs?"

Shawn paused, becoming a little more awake "You've been talking to my dad haven't you?"

"Yeah so what- want to fight about it?" Lassiter challenged, "You're eating at least three of these eggs."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need your strength Spencer."

"I'll be fine Lassie."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me."

At this point Shawn had started to actually sit up, and Lassiter actually made do with his promise to force feed Shawn. His hand flew forward and a devilled egg was now lodged into Shawn's mouth, despite the fact Shawn had tried to duck.

"Too slow!" Lassiter was victorious "Now chew it!" He snapped.

Shawn had no choice but to do what he was told, somehow Lassiter was convinced that Henry would be proud of him then – forcing his son to do what was best for him; out of concern, not for spite.

When Lassiter held out a second devilled egg, Shawn actually took it willingly this time, their fingers brushed and Lassiter almost quivered a bit remembering the 'almost kiss.' He would've acted on the impulse to try again had it not been for the fact he spotted Shawn's knuckles. They were an impressive shade of purple; he remembered the hole in his cupboard then.

"How's your hand?"

"Hurts" Shawn told him "My fault though" he yawned then, finishing off his second devilled egg. Lassiter promptly held out a third one "I don't think I can Lassie."

"You're eating at least one more" Lassiter told him "No arguments."

Shawn pouted "No."

"We're not doing this Spencer" Lassiter warned "eat."

"Not hungry Lassie."

Lassiter wasn't listening, "take the devilled egg!" He thrust the egg forward with the intention of again forcing it into Shawn's mouth, but Shawn was quick this time. He somersaulted backward, his long legs stretching out mid air successfully kicking the container out of Lassiter's hand. Devilled eggs flew everywhere. They landed on almost every surface; this was going to take hours to clean.

"Spencer!" Lassiter was seething, that so wasn't cool.

"Crap" Shawn said immediately "I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm sorry, I'll go paper towels and the mop" he made for the door but Lassiter was still holding an untarnished egg in his other hand.

"Not so fast punk!" Lassiter used his police voice, he meant business. Spencer was going down for this.

Shawn physically swallowed – that tone in Lassie's voice bringing back the memory of the dream he had in the hospital. He turned slowly, eyes squeezed shut. He was half expecting Lassie to shoot him; instead he got a devilled egg smeared across his face.

"Aww maaan" Shawn cringed "That feels weird…"

"You know for a psychic, you're not very smart." Lassiter said "On the bright side, you're allowed to sleep in here tonight."

Shawn blinked and relaxed, a piece of egg falling off his cheek "you're okay with me sleeping in your bed? What about you?"

"Oh" Lassiter replied "I'm sleeping in the guest room – this room smells like eggs."

He laughed then; he honestly never thought he'd be smearing any type of food across Spencer's face – ever. Yet here they were, in a mess of devilled eggs Shawn's face looking absolutely priceless. Shawn just frowned and finally leaving the room returned moments later with cleaning supplies.

Two hours later and Lassiter was catching up on the newspaper when Shawn emerged.

"You'll be happy to note" Shawn said "That your boudoir is now devilled egg free."

"How does it smell?" Lassiter asked.

"Still like eggs" Shawn admitted, Lassiter just turned pages in the paper.

"Enjoy my room Spencer" was all he had to say with a cruel little chuckle. He looked up at Shawn who to his amazement still had some egg on his face. He pointed then "Spencer – you've still got…"

His sentence didn't get finished though as Shawn came over to him and leaned in close.

"Still got what?" Shawn asked teasingly "What is it Lassie?"

Lassiter wasn't really thinking he reached his hand out to show Shawn where egg was still sticking to his skin but was caught off guard when Shawn practically forced himself onto him. Shawn planted a quick, firm kiss on Lassiter's lips. Lassiter's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

The kiss ended before Lassiter had time to really comprehend, or kiss back for that matter and when Shawn pulled away Lassiter got his first good look at Shawn's eyes. He could've sworn they were hazel before, but right now they were bright, almost blue, could eyes dance? Because that's how he saw Shawn's eyes; a twinkle here, a twinkle there – they were uniquely Shawn.

"Lassie" Shawn's used a low tone "We really need to work on your people skills." Shawn grinned, and grabbing his pill bottle from the fridge he vanished into Lassiter's room.

Lassiter was still in shock. "My people skills are just fine!" He tripped over his words, but Shawn didn't respond. Instead he heard the psychic give a mocking laugh through the door way.

Later, Lassiter was ready to call it a night. He was settling into the guestroom when his cell phone. It was Henry.

"Spencer" Lassiter answered "How can I help you?"

"Just wanted to ask if Shawn ate the eggs" Henry said.

"Yeah about those – would you by chance have more?" Lassiter asked,

"Did he eat that whole container already?"

"Uh – not quite" Lassiter "Shawn sort of-"

"Sort of what?" Henry cut him off curtly

"Shawn kicked them."


	6. Chapter 6: Involved

**A/N: **So it's been a few days (Sorry!), but on the bright side I have a few very good reasons for this. First off and most importantly –

My sister had a baby! *Squee!*

**Secondly** – I now have a beta reader. Normally when I write a chapter I just glaze it over and fix what mistakes I can find and then post it immediately. This will now end as I will not post these chapters until they are read and edited by Antivertigo. *claps!* So if I take awhile to update – I'll refuse to take blame lol.

**Thirdly – **Originally, I only planned on having this as a Shassie Hurt!Shawn fic, but I found after a couple chapters hurt!Shawn gets a little repetitive if left with only one incident. Thus! I have introduced a police case into the plot leaving me with a whole new world of opportunity for beating the ever living out of Shawn. Of course – only to have Lassie kiss it better in the end!

Enjoy The Chapter! Reviews encouraged!

~Matilda

**Involved**

The kiss had Lassiter up all night. He was shocked and confused, the pending result being that he spent the better part of the night walking up to his room from the guest room, pausing, thinking, and then deciding against waking up Shawn to talk this out. It didn't happen though and by the time Shawn finally woke up and made his way into the kitchen, Lassiter was on his fourth cup of coffee.

"Spencer." Lassiter started; he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Don't worry about it" Shawn cut him off immediately. "I was out of line, its fine Lassie – really."

Lassiter found himself biting down on his bottom lip. "You don't want – to talk about it?"

"Nope." Shawn said curtly. "Not even a little."

Lassiter looked up to stare at Shawn then; Shawn had brushed it off so casually and was now in the process of making juice. The monkey's screech no longer an annoyance but rather something that just sounded off in the background as part of a morning routine.

"Not even a little?" Lassiter repeated. Why not exactly? Spencer was the one who did all the kissing in the first place! How could he not talk about it? Of course it was then that Lassiter noted the pill bottle, Spencer had been carrying it in his palm and had put it down in order to grab a glass.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" Lassiter asked, and Shawn just nodded. The effects of the pills now in full swing, thus a completely different Spencer then the one who kissed him was now sitting across from him.

_Sunava bitch…_

"Lassie," Shawn's voice sounded oddly rough. "I'm going out."

Lassiter had been drinking coffee when he said that, and had to choke it back to get his response out. "Out where?"

"Anywhere." Shawn said. "Anywhere but here! Over half your furniture is grey, no offence – and don't take this the wrong way but if I spend another day here alone, I'm going to start looking for one of your guns!"

It was an outburst so out of character for Spencer – even drugged up Spencer, and Lassiter was speechless.

"Um – okay." Lassiter said, though truthfully after that outburst he wasn't particularly comfortable letting Spencer wander the streets alone. "But I'm coming with you."

"If you must." Shawn said the words in such a stoic manner; it actually caused Lassiter's stomach to clench a bit. Something just wasn't right.

_Time to call that doctor I think…_

Only the doctor didn't answer. Lassiter had made the call when Shawn had gone to get dressed. Lassiter tried twice in a row, both times he only got the answering machine. He practically slammed the phone down back on its charger by the time Shawn emerged from the other room.

The two hit the streets barely saying a word to each other, having decided to have their outing on foot. By the time they had reached a rather busy neighbourhood, Shawn had returned to some form of normality.

"Tell me about work." Shawn insisted.

"Nothing much to tell, really." Lassiter said. "Mostly paperwork the last couple of weeks."

"Only mostly." Shawn repeated. "So what else is going on?"

"I just told you Spencer, paper work."

"Mostly being a key word. You have a case."

"How do you know?"

Shawn held his finger up to his temple; Lassiter had to keep from rolling his eyes "Right – psychic, I remember now. I think it's too early in your recovery to get involved though."

"Just tell me." Shawn insisted one more time.

"Okay." Lassiter stammered a bit "There's – one case we haven't quite cracked yet."

"Details."

"Well, last week there was a robbery at a convenience store – at first it seemed pretty open and shut. Only out of the three who did it, police (Lassiter's a cop himself, I don't think he'd refer to the police like that; maybe say 'we' or 'officers on scene') only managed to nab two."

"They're not releasing any names." Shawn said, and Lassiter nodded.

"So we had to go digging, going through their friends, making a list of suspects and all that."

Shawn was nodding, listening to every detail of Lassiter's explanation. "Did you find anyone?"

"We had a couple, but last night one of them was caught trying to leave town. He's in holding right now. The most he confessed over is going on a drug run for his uncle, didn't give a name, and he used an alias for himself. No prints have come up yet."

"Huh." Shawn went quiet and Lassiter could see the wheels in his head turning. Alright fine he'll bite.

"Are you seeing anything Spencer?" The question seemed to fall on deaf ears, Shawn suddenly becoming very interested in the height of a particularly tall building nearby. It was an eerie silence that had Lassiter nervous and he grabbed Shawn's arm "Spencer!"

Shawn turned and shook his head, giving the first smile of the day.

"Sorry Lassie – look, I didn't see anything but can I ask two things?"

"What are they?" Lassie asked.

"What alias is your suspect using, and what 'drug' was he grabbing?"

"Marvin Stouffer and Xanax."

"Xanax." Shawn said "That doesn't sound like anything I've ever snorted." Immediately Lassiter hit Shawn with a hard stare and Shawn just shrugged. "I'm kidding."

"In either case," Lassiter continued. "I've never heard of a druggy using it."

"Nor I." Shawn said. "But I know someone who probably has – follow me."

Lassiter followed Shawn a good 18 blocks, each step Shawn took was a rather long stride and Lassiter almost had trouble keeping up. Finally they reached a different area in the city, and Shawn was pushing his way through a set of thick, glass double doors.

"This is Guster's office." Lassiter said.

"Yeah." Shawn said. "He's a pharmaceutical rep, remember? If he doesn't already know any addict cases he can probably pull one up."

Lassiter was actually pleased by this, and soon the two were invading Guster's office.

"Shawn!" Gus practically jumped from his desk, the two bumped knuckles and made a little explosion sound followed by a one armed hug. "You look! Kind of the same."

"Immaculate, I know." Shawn struck a pose. "I was going stir crazy so I decided to jump by, Saturday seemed way too far away."

"Tomorrow." Gus said.

"You're only a day away." Shawn sang the line from Annie.

"You're watching musicals?" Gus suddenly confused.

"Late night basic cable." Was all Shawn had to say on that matter. "Anyway sorry Gus, but Lassie here actually has a question for you." Shawn turned, giving the floor to Lassiter.

"Xanax." Lassiter got right down to it, he was glad he gave Shawn a minute to catch up with Gus but he was technically still on company time.

"It's a benzodiazepine" Gus said "Its prescribed as an anti-depressant."

"Does it give people a high?" Lassiter asked. "Would a junkie – actually take this stuff?"

"No high I can think of." Gus continued "It is potentially habit forming though; average prescription is .5mg three times a day – spread out, never together."

"How many pills does .5mg come up to?" Shawn jumped in then, becoming a little more interested.

"Just one" Gus said.

"Side effects?" Lassiter asked.

"Er," Gus took a second to think "Not all of them but at the top of my head I can list agitation, insomnia, loss of appetite, decrease in inhibitions resulting in reckless behaviour, and suicidal thoughts in some rare cases."

"Do you have a sample?" Lassiter asked, and at this Gus actually hesitated.

"This is my other job." Gus said "There's a certain protocol I have to follow if releasing samples, and even then samples are rarely approved..."

"How about the protocol where I show you my badge and you do whatever I say?" Lassiter took out his badge.

"Good enough." Guster agreed and by the time they left, Lassiter was carrying on his person two little tan pills in a ziploc bag.

They were on their way again, Shawn acting a little more energetic then he had earlier – seeing Guster definitely had a positive effect on him and he seemed a little more back to his old self again.

"Question!" Shawn sounded determined, and he blatantly pointed his finger straight at Lassiter.

"Answer?" Lassiter tried.

"The protocol – of you flashing your badge to get people to do what you say … does that ever count in bed?"

Spencer was flirting with him – in such a Spencer-like manner that Lassiter didn't even know what to say, he blushed.

"Good god Lassie," Shawn spoke up again. "Has your face always looked like a tomato?"

Lassiter looked up to face Shawn, who was now walking backward with wide arms – right into a movie theatre. Lassiter followed him in, immediately being assaulted by the smell of popcorn.

"Spencer," Lassiter was quick to change the topic. "What are we doing here?"

"What do you think?" Shawn challenged, and he turned on his heel reaching the box office asking for two tickets.

"I can't see a movie!" Lassiter protested. "I'm technically 'at work' right now!" Nonetheless, he found himself following Shawn further into the theatre.

"Exactly why I bought the tickets." Shawn explained "Besides, I'm sure if you tell Jules you were on Shawn duty, she wouldn't bat an eye. Relax."

Lassiter sighed, he didn't really have a choice in the matter it seemed. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"The one starring the teen pop sensation, gone bad actor, gone to rehab trying to re-start her career – I forget what its called." Shawn shrugged and marched right up to the snack bar getting a pop corn and two drinks.

"Then why are we seeing it?" Lassiter was confused.

"This is why." With that Shawn found the right screening room and led Lassiter inside, the theatre was completely empty. "A weekday afternoon for the lowest rated movie, means an empty theatre. We're completely alone."

Lassiter swallowed – alone with Spencer in the dark, he couldn't decide if he was scared or aroused, a little of both maybe.

"Talk business with me" Shawn whispered.

"I thought we were watching a movie" Lassiter whispered back.

"That's half of what we're doing, but really we're focusing – so think Xanax. Not really a junkie's choice is it?" Shawn said.

"No, but its still a possibility." Lassiter said.

"No it isn't." Shawn ruled him out.

"Why are we still whispering?" Lassiter had to ask.

"Just listen." Shawn said. "Marvin Stouffer is an alias. That's fine, criminals use aliases all the time, but what they don't do is leave town to get drugs."

"How do you know?" Lassiter asked. "What are you seeing?"

"Right now, nothing." Shawn went on. "He said he was getting it for his Uncle right?"

Lassiter nodded. "I still don't see where you're getting at."

"My guess, his Uncle is someone who works with medicine. A doctor, or nurse, maybe even a vet, though truthfully the latter is a stretch. I'll be putting my money on any one of the formers."

"Not half bad." Lassiter said. "A doctor or nurse – they'd have access to that type of drug here anyway, why would they need a decoy to go out to a different city to get it?"

"What they're doing with the pills isn't exactly business savvy, and depending on the amount of pills being bought that amount disappearing locally is cause for police investigation. You weren't supposed to get involved."

"We're already involved" Lassiter said – clearly referring to the police.

Shawn chuckled then and took that line a whole nother way. "Yes. Yes we are."

Lassiter was confused at what that line meant. What was Spencer implying? By the time the movie ended Lassiter wasn't sure when it exactly it happened but Shawn at one point had grabbed his hand. A little while after that Shawn had moved Lassiter's arm so that it was draped over Shawn's shoulders.

_What the hell is happening?_


	7. Chapter 7: Gay?

**A/N: **We're getting a little meatier in this chapter, a little more in dept conversations which are apologetically OOC. There's development in the case – but I assure you, as far along as it seems to be getting it's only the beginning!

Again thanks to Antivertigo for acting as my beta, I now have a renewed sense of motivation! So on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy!

~ Matilda

Hehe. ^.^ - Antivertigo

**Gay?**

Marvin Stouffer was once again sitting in the interrogation room, Lassiter sitting across from him and not saying a single word. Eventually, Lassiter took the Ziploc bag he had containing Xanax and slid it across the table for Stouffer to look at.

"I don't get it." Stouffer said. "What are these?"

"You tell me." Lassiter said. "You seem to know exactly where to get it after all."

"I don't understand."

"Xanax." Lassiter's tone lowered, and he took the bag back "This is the drug you claim you were picking up for your 'uncle', isn't that right?"

Stouffer didn't say anything; just laid back in his chair. "So it was my first time going." Stouffer said. "I've never actually seen the drug before."

"Why don't you tell me who your uncle is?" said Lassiter. "Save us some time."

"That's the one thing you won't get out of me." Stouffer said.

"Oh we'll just see about that." Lassiter was determined.

The conversation seemed to go around and around in one big circle, Stouffer was uncomfortably good at not answering questions. "I don't get it!" Lassiter had thrown his hands up by the time he got back to his desk.

For a Saturday the station was pretty dead, most of the employees on duty out on patrol. This left the main floor pretty open, leaving just Jules and Lassiter to talk over their case.

"This 'Stouffer' is caught. We know he wasn't really on his way to grab Xanax, we know he was the third robber at that convenient store. So why won't he talk? Give us his name, the name of his uncle – anything really! Then we can finally start putting together this whole mess."

"Relax." Jules encouraged. "We'll get there; if we need to we'll call in the first two robbers for further questioning."

"Not if." Lassiter said then. "I'll call the jail, and have them transferred back here on Monday. We need to crack it."

"We will," Jules said. "But not if you're tired like this – why are you even here? It's Saturday."

"If you must know – I'm avoiding Spencer."

"Shawn? Oh no what's wrong?" Juliet seemed interested, and glad to now have a small distraction from work.

"Er – well right now he's off wandering the streets with Guster, doing 'something something super happy fun time and a burrito', but other then that? Everything's wrong O'Hara. I don't even know if I should be telling you this."

"Tell me what?" Juliet actually leaned in to listen.

"I think – I think Spencer is…. trying to… seduce me." Lassiter stared promptly at his feet.

"Wait – WHAT?" Juliet's reaction was a little much, but it was followed quickly by a nervous laugh. "Seduce you? Carlton – are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Lassiter said. "It started two days ago when he – well he.."

"Yeah?" Juliet said.

"Kissed me." Lassiter coughed.

"Oh … oh my god!" Juliet lowered her voice to a screeched whisper "He kissed you? Like really kissed you?"

"Really kissed me." Lassiter said. "Then yesterday he dragged me to a movie. Sorry to say while I was on duty and somehow during the movie – he moved my arm so that it, it was draped over his shoulder."

Juliet was quite stunned "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it but – I always believed that Shawn was straight."

"You're telling me." Lassiter agreed.

"Well – what are you going to do about it?" Juliet asked. "I mean, if he likes you – that's cool but Carlton, you're not gay…Carlton are you gay?"

"What?" Lassiter shot head up looking flustered "I well, never really – thought about it before. I did what I was supposed to, I grew up, got a job, got married, and then divorced which sucked but nonetheless – gay? I can't be."

"How could you not know?" Juliet was just shocked then. "How can you seriously not know?"

"I don't know." Lassiter said. "It just never occurred to me. Don't get me wrong, I've always found women attractive, I don't even look at men that way but Spencer – I'm so confused, I think I like him O'Hara."

Juliet cleared her throat then, she wasn't used to Lassiter being this open with her – and this whole situation just kind of hit her from left field – how does a girl react?

"Go for it." Juliet finally said. "It's terrifying, I mean, you two not too recently lived to piss each other off but who knows. Maybe all this time it was just a veiled affection."

"Are you supporting me because I'm your friend or because I'm creeping you out?" Lassiter asked.

"Definitely both." Juliet wasn't about to lie.

"Well you're right there – it's definitely creepy."

"Lets just get back to work now" Juliet said "A few more hours and maybe we can break this guy."

Meanwhile across town Shawn and Gus were back together sitting quite harmoniously outside of a taco stand, a burrito held in each of their hands.

"So what's it like living with Lassiter?" Gus finally asked. "I want details."

"At first," Shawn said. "A lot like living with my dad. He'd order me around a little, make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid, and then he'd strap on his gun and go to work."

"Fun." Gus used sarcasm.

"Yeah." Shawn shrugged. "But then I punched a hole in his cupboard."

"I noticed your hand." Gus said. "Meant to ask about it yesterday."

"My medication is driving me up a wall." Shawn admitted. "I guess Lassie's been trying to get a hold of Dr. McGill to ask about a switch."

"What are you on now?" Gus asked.

"The label says penicillin." Shawn said.

"Penicillin?" Gus didn't believe it. "Penicillin is so basic. It really shouldn't be screwing you up like that."

"Really?" Shawn honestly hadn't thought of that.

"Really." Gus insisted. "Codeine on the other hand, just as basic, but too much and you're right screwed."

"I think I took codeine once as a kid." Shawn said "I don't remember it screwing me up. Maybe I'm just screwed up from my operation; it would explain why I'm crushing on Lassie."

If it was possible for Gus to choke on air – he certainly would. "You're – what?"

Shawn wasn't going to talk about it directly to Gus, he was uncomfortable in the matter – so he just talked about it to himself with the knowledge that Gus was sitting beside him.

"Well, let's see – I wake up and he's there, all Lassie like and getting me in trouble for almost dying which was sweet. He was worried I could tell, and then staying with him has been kind of okay. I changed my ringtone on his phone to the Turkish March and the day after I called it when he was in the bathroom, it was still the Turkish March. Then he made me feel better instead of yelling at me when I punched his cupboard, then the kiss – and then the movies yesterday." By the time Shawn stopped talking, Gus' mouth was hanging open.

"Lassie." Gus repeated dumbly. "Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Our Carlton." Shawn confirmed.

"You know Shawn, we had this back in high school – so you know that I'm cool if you're…and you said you'd be cool if I was…"

"I remember." Shawn looked to his friend.

"Great." said Gus. "So are you?"

"Am I?" Shawn asked.

"Gay." Gus whispered.

"Oh." Shawn whispered back "I haven't figured that part out yet – I mean there's a stack on magazines under my mattress at my dad's place that would suggest I'm quite straight, but I don't know. When it comes to Lassie, there's an exception. Don't freak out Gus, but he's different from everyone else. He's special."

"Blessings," Gus said. "But I am so creeped out right now. Do you think he feels the same way?"

"I honestly don't know." Shawn sank a bit in his seat. "If he does – he's fighting my tactic pretty hard."

"Your tactic?"

"Yeah, the one where I start a relationship with him without him actually knowing until it's too late." Shawn grinned evilly, and Gus was sorry he asked.

"Wouldn't blame him to be honest." Gus said. "Give it time and maybe think about telling him what you're doing."

"Will do." Shawn said. "Want to change the subject now?"

"Please." Gus said immediately.

"Burton Guster" Shawn's voice went serious. "You are about to take on one of the most gruelling tasks of your life. Eating this burrito will take hunger, speed, determination, and later? A very secluded bathroom – do you accept?"

"Take back the thing you just said about the bathroom." Gus said.

"….What thing about the bathroom?" Shawn kept the serious tone.

"I accept." Gus said, and Shawn started counting down from five.

"2, 1." The second he said one, Gus had stated eating his burrito as fast as he could, Shawn the entire time looking between him and his watch. After a little while Gus finally swallowed down the last bite and took a long moment to breathe.

"Done."

"45 Seconds – dude!" Shawn congratulated Gus patting him on the back, Gus coughing a bit from the strain.

"Never again Shawn – never again, I swear."

"You're done now." Shawn promised. "Now all you have to do is hope I don't beat 45 seconds."

"Like hell you will!" Gus challenged him immediately and held up his watch. "Ready?"

"Ready." Shawn held the burrito up to his face.

"And go!" Gus started his watch. Only Shawn didn't eat. He just sat, and stared at the burrito. "Shawn – you're losing…Shawn?" Gus looked over to his friend.

"I can't" Shawn said and he lowered the burrito unable to believe it himself. "I don't want it. It looks disgusting."

"You've barely eaten anything all day." Gus said. "I know they're not devilled eggs, but come on Shawn – just try a bite." Shawn tried, he bit down and when chewing looked like he was in actual pain. Finally he swallowed. "Alright?" Gus asked carefully, and Shawn forced himself to nod. Then he dropped his burrito at his feet suddenly and jerked to the side, becoming violently ill.

"Oh my god." Gus was disgusted. "Dude we're getting you back to Lassie's." He stood then grabbing hold of Shawn's arm.

"No, man I'm fine, just a bad burrito." Shawn pleaded.

"The last time you said you were fine, your appendix burst. I'm not falling for that again." Gus sounded worried, good ol' Gus.

"I only have one appendix dude." Nonetheless, Shawn was still following Gus back to the blueberry.

They had driven back to Lassiter's in record timing. Lassiter himself was half way up his walk way when the blueberry pulled up. Lassiter turned on his feel to wait for Gus and Shawn as they got out of the car.

"Lassie, you're home." Shawn smiled and walked right past Lassiter, affectionately patting his arm but didn't stop to say much else, just disappeared into the house. Lassiter tilted his head and looked back to Gus.

"What was that all about?" Lassiter asked.

"He got sick." Gus said. "Barely biting into a burrito."

"Last night, he wouldn't shut up about burritos." Lassiter was now confused.

"Lassiter," Gus said in a low tone. "How many pills does Dr. McGill have Shawn take during the day?"

"He takes four." Lassiter said. "Two in the morning, and then two before he goes to bed – why?"

"Are they regular pills or capsules?"

"Capsules."

"Did you ever get a hold of Shawn's doctor?"

"Not yet, been busy with that 'Stouffer' case …"

"I have a bad feeling." Gus said then. "Where are they?"


	8. Chapter 8: Reagents

**A/N: **Chapter 8 – yayness! However I need to put a couple disclaimers on here.

**Numero 1: **I do not study medical science – at all, everything you're about to read is derived from wikipedia research. Do not take it seriously. Thanks!

**Numero 2: **I don't know how police protocol works, in this chapter there is an instance which logically would require immediate action – but instead I send Lassie home for some happy fun time with Shawn.

Thanks again to Antivertigo for the beta read!

**Reagents**

Monday, Lassiter wouldn't be able to get answers until Monday. Thankfully it was only Sunday but still, another pending twenty four hours had him on edge. Especially now that there was a chance Spencer had been a victim the whole damn time, and right under his nose too.

_Hell, I'm practically an accessory._

The thought was sickening. So while he couldn't do too much right then, he could still kill time at home. So when Shawn finally woke up early Sunday morning and shuffled into the living room, Lassiter was on his laptop finding everything he could on Dr. McGill.

"That's my doctor." Shawn yawned tiredly and he plopped down on the couch right next to Lassiter.

"Yes it is." Lassiter confirmed.

"Speaking of which," Shawn said. "I looked for my pills when I woke up – no where to be found."

"Gave 'em to Guster." Lassiter said curtly. "You're not taking them anymore."

"I thought I needed them." Shawn sounded confused.

"Not anymore." Lassiter turned to look at him – should he tell him? "What can you tell me about Dr. McGill?" Lassiter asked.

"That he hasn't been my doctor for very long." Shawn admitted. "When dad's old doctor retired, his office and patient list got turned over to Dr. McGill, and that included me."

"So you really don't know much of anything about him?" Lassiter asked again. "You've never said anything to piss him off before? Nothing like that?"

"No." Shawn shrugged. "Remember my appendectomy not too long ago? How long I stretched that out, people can't pay me to go to a doctor." Something then lit up behind Shawn's eyes and immediately he became more interested "This is about your Xanax case."

"No it isn't." Lassiter said immediately. Inwardly though, he cursed.

_How the hell does Spencer do that? _

"Yes it is!" Shawn challenged, and before Lassiter had time to stop him, Shawn had grabbed the laptop from him and started looking himself.

"Spencer you can't." Lassiter said immediately and grabbed the laptop back.

"Why not?" Shawn protested. "I have a right to know don't I?"

"Conflict of interest." Lassiter used the Chief's favourite term.

"I still have a right." Shawn said. "I'm not actually a cop, and hello? P.I, I run a little office called Psych –I'm sure you've heard of it. All I have to do is a little of this," He fluttered his fingers against his temples. "And start looking myself. Save me the energy and just give me the laptop."

"No." Lassiter was determined to argue until the bitter end, and would've if his phone hadn't started to ring. Standing, Lassiter reluctantly shoved the laptop into Shawn's lap and moved to the phone.

"It's me." Gus' voice sounded into his ear before Lassiter had a chance to say anything. "I'm at the lab in my office; you might want to come down here."

"I thought we were doing this tomorrow?" Lassiter said.

"Well, I was in my office today and I gave Shawn's pills to one of the lab techs, and he has them but they can't actually look at them without cause. I need a cop and a badge to get this underway." Was Gus' response.

"I'm on my way." Lassiter said. He hung up then and looked at Shawn, who had busied himself with the laptop. "I'm going out." Lassiter said. "You are not allowed to leave, okay? Don't go snooping anywhere, just stay here – please."

Shawn just waved him off and continued stare at the computer screen.

By the time Lassiter got to Gus' office, Gus was standing by the main entrance looking a tad impatient. "Just so you know I had to bribe the lab tech to come in today. No one likes coming in on Sundays."

"Thank you for doing this." Lassiter told him. "So what exactly do you need me for?"

"I told you over the phone." Gus said. "Lab tech won't run any tests for me unless you come in with your badge. I tried telling him it was for the police department but no luck."

"Well I'm here now, let's get this over with." Lassiter followed Gus into the building. "So what's this lab tech's name anyway?"

"Terrance, but everyone around here calls him Mr. T." Gus answered and Lassiter paused.

"I'm not calling him Mr. T." was all Lassiter had to say about that.

"No worries." said Gus "It's more of an office joke anyway."

"Right…"

"Mr.T!" Gus called out excitedly when the two finally made it down to the lab, and the lab tech that came to greet them was a gawky individual. He had long brown hair held back in a messy pony tail, sharp features that could've considered handsome had it not been for how sunken his eyes were, and a wrinkled lab coat that hung open carelessly, revealing faded jeans and a Weird Al T-shirt.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

"Mr. T – this is Detective Carlton Lassiter." Gus introduced. "Detective – this is Mr. T."

"Badge." Mr. T said immediately.

Lassiter rolled his eyes refusing to take this guy seriously, but nonetheless, he pulled out his badge. "What can you tell us about these pills?" Lassiter finally said.

Mr. T motioned for them to follow him into another room. He guided them to a tall counter and told them to stay put. He moved to a shelf then, pulling down a set of test tubes – 5 in total, and placed it in front of them. Then he went off to different parts of the room only to return with a few different liquids, filling the test tubes with one of each.

"These are reagents." Mr. T explained. "Each one reacts differently to different types of drugs."

"Yeah yeah, just get to it." Lassiter said. "I don't want to be here anymore then you or Guster do."

"I was here anyway." Gus said. "Paperwork Sunday, off early Monday – it's a great system."

Mr. T scoffed a bit but nonetheless he got right to it. Breaking open a few of the pills, he poured the contents into each of the tubes.

All of the tubes save for the fourth one began to change colour, and Mr. T released a low whistle.

"Daaamn." Mr. T said then. "That's right messed up man."

"That's great." Lassiter said, and he immediately felt worried – what the hell had he been force feeding Shawn? "Now tell me what all this means."

"Well this one," Mr. T took the fourth tube away. "The Simon reagent proved absolutely nothing, but the rest of these." He first pointed to the second and the third tubes. "The pink in the Marquis reagent and the green in the Mecke reagent are a positive sign of an opiate, probably codeine." He then gestured to the first and fifth tubes. "The green-brown tinge in the Mandelin reagent and the red in the Robadope's reagent are a sure sign of PMA. Detective, you've got yourself one seriously mixed up drug."

"So – not penicillin." Gus said, and Mr. T laughed.

"Not even close – are we done here?"

Lassiter felt all the colour drain from his face. Gus' hunch had been right. It was a miracle Shawn hadn't dropped dead the first day he had been put on the damn pills.

"Detective?" Gus asked slowly. "Is Shawn going to be alright?"

He honestly had no idea.

"Yeah." Lassiter did his best not to freak out Gus. "I'll put a warrant out for Dr. McGill's arrest – until then just go home, alright Guster?"

"What about Shawn?" Gus asked then. "Shouldn't one of us be with him?"

"He hasn't taken any of the pills in a while." Lassiter said. "He'll be fine."

_I hope. _

"Terrance." Lassiter started.

"Mr. T."

"Whatever, thank you for your time – is there a way I can take any of this to the station for evidence?"

"I'll pack it up for you." Mr. T said.

"Perfect, thank you."

The station was almost as quiet as it been the day before, only today Juliet wasn't here to get on his back. Instead, Lassiter found on his desk a memo promising that come the following morning, 'Stouffer' would be back in the interrogation room, followed by his two accomplices from the convenience store heist.

"Great, just great." Lassiter mumbled to himself. That meant he couldn't do anything more until tomorrow. He had spent the better part of the day with Guster anyhow – maybe he ought to get some rest? Not just rest though, admittedly all of this had caused Lassiter to become worried sick over Shawn. At this point, all Lassiter wanted to do was get home and make sure that Shawn was still okay.

When Lassiter got home, he had half expected Shawn to either be out or still sitting with his laptop, but instead he found Shawn passed out and curled up on his bed. He wondered if Shawn had eaten, but another quick look around his house showed that he hadn't.

He had to get his strength from somewhere now doesn't he?

Lassiter found himself making juice using the ridiculous juicer. He was surprised when he didn't flinch as the monkey sprang to life, screeching in his ear. But nevertheless, he managed to hold out a glass just in time. He took the glass into his bedroom with the intention of giving it to Shawn, but another look at Shawn's tired features and he decided not to wake him. A long sigh escaped Lassiter and putting down the glass, he began re-enacting the first night Shawn had stayed with him –gentler this time. In order to pull the blanket down, Lassiter had to shift Shawn's weight a few times before the blanket came completely unstuck from under him. Finally, Lassiter managed to get Shawn covered. He then regarded Shawn again thoughtfully, taking a few sips of the juice he had made just minutes earlier. It was pretty damn good.

_Mmm. He was right about this juice; I didn't know what I was missing._

Maybe he was tired, or just feeling a little sadistic, but with that thought, he decided to temporarily step into Shawn's world. Letting immaturity to take over, he chugged the juice down, put the glass aside and proceeded to _really _re-enact their first night together. "Sweet dreams, Shawn." He cooed gently as further and further he tucked the blanket under his mattress on all three sides. He then grabbed the blanket from the spare room and lied down quite comfortably next to the psychic. It wasn't long before Lassiter too was pulled into a sleep.

An eye opened, followed by another. It took Lassiter a second to remember where he was. Finally though, he tried to move – only to realize that he couldn't.

"What the hell?" He craned his neck to view his surroundings. He was still in his own bed but was smack dab right in the middle of it, both blankets wrapped around him in a death grip.

_How the hell did Spencer escape?_

"Spencer!" His cry was met with a low laughter, and Shawn appeared in his threshold leaning against it casually, arms crossed.

"Lassie-face," he greeted. "Good morning!"

"Spencer, get me out of here -now!" Lassiter nearly growled.

"Oh Lassie." Shawn cooed. "Is that any way to talk to me?" Shawn moved then, coming closer to the bed.

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please." Lassiter grumbled. "Now get me out of here!"

"Hmmm." Shawn pretended to think about it. "In a minute." He leaned over the bed then and planted a good long kiss right on Lassiter's mouth. Like the first one however, Shawn pulled away before Lassiter had time to react.

_Damn, his lips are evil._

"Okay, I think I'm good now." Shawn chuckled and started pulling the blankets out from under the mattress. Lassiter huffed a bit – he supposed he deserved that, and he was thankful Shawn hadn't stretched it out for as long as he could've. Which was good, especially since Lassiter needed to be at the station. However this incident was not going to pass without Lassiter making at last one shot at Spencer. No matter how weak the shot was.

"Spencer."

"Lassie?"

"You're a dick."


	9. Chapter 9: Salt

**A/N: **Chapter 9 – yay! Now, this is where it gets weird. We haven't quite reached a climax yet but soon enough, soon enough.

**Disclaimer: **I've never attempted to write any sort of mystery story before. All acts of police work in this fic are solely fictitious and written out with little to no research on the matter. Any and all flaws can be blamed directly on me. Though cut me a little slack lol originally it wasn't supposed to go in this direction. Funny how that works? I just wanted this to be pure Shassie – though I assure you the Shassie hasn't been forgotten! Reviews are strongly encouraged for this chapter. What did you like? What didn't you like? Did I do anything right? Where did I go wrong? Your input is greatly appreciated!

Other then that – enjoy the chapter!

**Salt**

With the lab results still fresh in Lassiter's mind on his way to work, he was antsy if not just a little aggravated. Pieces of the puzzle were slowly falling into place and Lassiter was officially convinced that robbery at the convenient store and 's malpractice were connected. All he had to do at this point was bring in the Dr. and figure out how exactly. It seemed an easy hope now that the weekend had passed and the station was back in full swing. When Lassiter made his way through the doors he was greeted by the usual weekday crowd. Juliet was even waiting for him at his desk by the time he got there.

"Don't get comfortable yet" Juliet said right away "The Chief wants us in her office."

_Of course she does. _

"Really now?" Lassiter said, and all Juliet could do was nod and show Lassiter the way.

"She didn't approve the request form to have Stouffer and his accomplishes brought back here for further questioning." Juliet sounded aggravated at the thought, and when Lassiter heard he became downright pissed. So much for easy…

"Chief!" Lassiter didn't bother knocking "I need those guys brought back here, and I need them today!"

"You need absolutely nothing Carlton" Chief Vick wasn't in a playful mood anymore then he was. "Now I want to know why my top detective is requesting three convicts back here for questioning when the crime they committed has already been confessed and punished."

"Technically two" Lassiter said then "I wasn't aware that Stouffer had been moved to the prison – which hello I wasn't done with him, when exactly did this happen?"

"Last night" Chief responded. Lassiter grounded his teeth.

"At least bring him back" Lassiter said "He was using an alias; Marvin Stouffer isn't his real name and I have a hunch that he's involved with Dr. McGill."

"Isn't Dr. McGill Mr. Spencer's doctor?" Chief asked.

"Yes it is, Chief the only reason Marvin Stouffer even got brought in as the third robber is because he was caught trying to leave town. He admitted to bussing to Coral Haven to buy Xanax for his 'uncle' – I think Dr. McGill."

"You just happen to think that Dr. McGill is this mysterious uncle? Do I even need to point out how big of a hole that is in your theory Carlton? Where's your evidence?"

"I know it's a stretch" Lassiter defended "But I do have something – I have proof that Dr. McGill was trying to kill Shawn."

At this the chief lifted a brow "actually kill Mr. Spencer? How?"

Lassiter motioned to the chief that he'd be right back, and returning to his desk he grabbed Shawn's pills and samples from the lab.

"Mr. Guster and I were at his office yesterday, down in the lab and we ran Shawn's pills through a reagent test. The pills tested positive for Opiates and PMA." Lassiter had to pace himself when he said that, it still irked him that someone was really trying to kill Shawn – Shawn who as far as he was concerned now meant something to him.

"Please Chief" Lassiter said "If not the other two – fine, but I need Marvin Stouffer brought back here. I want him and Dr. McGill in the same room for questioning."

The Chief looked hesitant, but if Spencer was in danger then she wouldn't refuse. Lassiter gave himself a mental pat on the back and breathed a sigh of relief when she caved.

"Alright" Chief said "I'll call the prison, I'll get Marvin Stouffer back here by noon. Until then, O'Hara get these lab samples down to evidence and call for a couple squad cars to go to Dr. McGills office."

"Chief" Juliet finally popped in "If anything don't you think Detective Lassiter should be going to Dr. McGill's office?"

"No" Chief Vick responded "Detective Lassiter I want you to go home and collect Mr. Spencer, until Dr. McGill is here and under our eye we can't have Mr. Spencer sitting around by himself."

Lassiter agreed, and not even an hour after he had left for the station he was home again. He half expected Spencer to greet him at the door in the same fashion he had said good bye in - with a 'howdy do' and a spank. Instead he was greeted with silence.

"Spencer" Lassiter called out, and when he got nothing he grew worried.

"Spencer" he tried again and started looking around, he wasn't in either of the rooms and the kitchen was completely empty.

"Dammit" Lassiter growled, figuring Spencer must've gone out somewhere. He took out his phone and dialled Spencer's number. Needless to say he was a tad surprised when he heard Spencer's phone ringing from the bathroom.

"Spencer?" He flipped his phone off and went the bathroom door knocking "are you in there?"

If Shawn was on the toilette he didn't want to interrupt him, but at the same time Shawn could've said something when Lassiter was calling him out like a paranoid idiot. Lassiter knocked again. "Spencer?"

This time he was met with a low moan and a grunt.

"Shawn!" He tried the door but it was locked, panicked now he didn't think about what he was possibly walking into too, all of his red flags were up and Lassiter backed up. When he came back forward his leg lifted into a kick and all of his weight fell into it as his foot connected with the bathroom door. The door snapped and crumbled to the ground and Lassiter stepped into the washroom "Shawn!"

Shawn was on the ground, in the fettle position and sweating bullets. He managed to open his eyes just slightly and gave Lassie what looked like an attempted smile.

"Shawn – oh my god.." Lassiter went to him and lifted him to a seated position "what the hell happened?"

"I tried eating" Shawn said "Feel so stupid, I wasn't hungry I'm – never hungry anymore, but I know that's not right so I figured…maybe force feeding myself would jump start my stomach again. That's so not what happened…"

"That's it?" Lassie said in disbelief "You tried eating and got sick?"

"Yeah" Shawn said "Pretty dumb huh?"

"Not dumb just – weird." Lassiter said, he almost smiled then "then again you've always been weird."

"Why did you take my pills away?" Shawn asked, and Lassiter stopped – he really didn't have the heart to tell him.

"I'll explain at the station." Lassiter said "But we have to go now, can you stand?"

"The station? – why the station?" Shawn didn't even hear the question.

"Again, at the station" Lassiter said "Now come on, up." He helped Shawn stand.

"imm sorry" Shawn mumbled…

"Don't be sorry" Lassiter said "We just need to get you out of here now okay?"

Oh but Shawn was slipping further and further into a delirious state.

"I won't kiss you anymore okay? I know you don't like it – why would you…..?"

"I never said that" Lassiter said then "Look, can we talk about that later? Right now we need to go to the station." He started walking, taking Shawn along as best he could.

"You never kiss back" Shawn whined slightly.

_To be fair you never give me time to…_

"Later, Spencer – right now you're delirious and I need to get you back to the station."

Why was Shawn acting this way? He wasn't on the pills anymore; it had been over 24 hours. This really shouldn't be happening. Lassiter frowned; maybe he should take Shawn to another doctor?

Getting Shawn to the station was a bit of a challenge; Shawn had mumbled and whined all the way there asking Lassiter multiple times why he didn't like Shawn or why Gus wasn't coming to the station to. Shawn had finally quieted down when Lassiter begrudgingly said that he'd call Gus as soon as soon as Gus was done work.

He had put Shawn at his desk, and let Shawn put his head down – Shawn had quickly fallen asleep and that freaked Lassiter right out. When Juliet came over he immediately asked her to call a medic or a doctor of any sort to come and look at him.

"Of course" Juliet said "but Carlton – I don't know how to tell you this but,"

"But what?" Lassiter cut her off.

"Dr. McGill wasn't in his office; his secretary hasn't seen him in a week."

_Sunava bitch…_

"McNabb!" Lassiter called "Keep a close eye on Spencer, wake him up as soon as the medic gets here, O'Hara we're going to Dr. McGill's house."

"Carlton" Chief Vicks voice sounded off then "you're not going anywhere."

"But Chief"

"Marvin Stouffer will be here in less then ten minutes, O'Hara will take a couple squad cars with her to the doctor's house – Carlton, will stay here."

So Lassiter had no choice but to stay behind, and not ten minutes after Juliet had left with a couple cars, did Marvin Stouffer arrive and Lassiter was back in the interrogation room with him.

"Doctor McGill" were the first words Lassiter said, and Marvin Stouffer for the first time looked hesitant to speak. "Is Dr. McGill your uncle?"

"Yes"

"Why does he want Shawn Spencer dead?" Lassiter pressed for that answer immediately.

"Who the hell is Shawn Spencer?" Stouffer said, and Lassiter raised both his eyebrows.

"Shawn Spencer is a psychic that works with the police department" Lassiter said "Your uncle tried to kill him."

"I didn't know anything about a murder" Stouffer insisted "My friends and I were just paid to steal the salt."

"Salt?" Lassiter repeated.

"Yes, salt – you thought we were robbing that crappy convenient store for the money?" Stouffer sounded like he might laugh. "I'm an engineer; I don't need corner store money."

"Tell me your real name" Lassiter said.

"Tyler McGill."

"And you just – change your name at a whim and steal salt just because your uncle tells you to?" Lassiter was so confused right now – salt?

"My uncle raised me" Tyler said "Both my parents were murdered when I was a kid; he's the only family I have. So yes – when he asks me for something I'm not about to say no. It was salt, who cares about salt? I didn't care."

"Well you'll care once we bring him in here" Lassiter said "Then I'm getting the full story."

Tyler actually laughed then – hard. "You really think you're going to find him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tyler stopped talking then, and Lassiter could've hit him – really hit him. If it hadn't been for another officer walking in

"You're needed upstairs."

Lassiter made sure the officer stayed with Tyler while he was gone, and he went straight upstairs where Shawn was no longer sleeping at his desk but with a medic in the Chief's office. McNabb was holding out Lassiter's desk phone for Lassiter to answer.

"It's me" Juliet's voice sounded urgent, she didn't give Lassiter a chance to say anything "Dr. McGill isn't at his house." So Tyler wasn't lying.

"Alright" Lassiter said "His nephew started talking, if you come back here we can crack him, he probably knows where McGill is."

"I really think you should come here" Juliet said "I can't really describe what I'm seeing here."

"What are you talking about O'Hara?" Lassiter was getting tired "Seeing what?"

"His entire house is decorated like a shrine" Juliet said and then very hesitantly she added "A shrine dedicated…to Shawn…"

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Lassiter said then. He hung up the phone and turned on McNabb. "Go down the interrogation room, Officer Dully is there, the two of you put 'Stouffer' in a holding cell."

"What about Shawn?" McNabb asked.

"The Chief made it clear that he has to stay here, he'll be okay for now."

"Do you want me to call Gus then? He keeps asking for Gus."

"Run it by the chief." Lassiter said "I have to go meet O'Hara now get downstairs."

"Yes sir" and McNabb left for the interrogation room. Lassiter grabbed his coat, and one more glance in the Chief's office saw that the medic was still speaking with Shawn and the chief, he then turned on his heels and left to meet Juliet.


	10. Chapter 10: MIA

**A/N: **What can I say about this chapter other then…just read it!

Reviews Encouraged!

Another thanks to Antivertigo for being my beta!

**MIA**

Describing Dr. McGill's house as a shrine was the understatement of the year. Lassiter couldn't believe what he was seeing. From the moment he passed the threshold, all he saw was Shawn's image plastered on the walls. Pictures from his blog, the news, his Facebook and MySpace pages – anything and everything people could get on Shawn, Dr. McGill had on his walls in multiples.

"What the hell is all this…" Lassiter turned to Juliet, who could only offer a shrug of confusion. The two started searching then, through everything and for anything that might explain Dr. McGill's obsession.

The biggest clue found during the first search was in Dr. McGill's office. Bookshelves stacked to the wall, filled with titles about psychics and their abilities.

"Okay." Lassiter had to conclude as he searched through the shelves. "He's not obsessed with Spencer – just the fact that Spencer is a psychic."

_Thank god. _

Lassiter didn't want to admit it, but the thought of another man becoming enamoured with Shawn's characteristics made him jealous. He had felt the first sharp pang of jealousy hit him the second he had seen Shawn's picture on the doctor's wall. However, the relief was soon replaced with fear as he moved further into the house.

"Carlton!" Juliet called him from upstairs. "I got something…"

He followed her voice to a very odd room. The window was boarded up tightly, the entire perimeter of the room covered with a thick line of salt. So Tyler McGill wasn't lying when he said he was only stealing salt – awesome.

"I'm having trouble taking this all in." Juliet said. "What do you think this is?"

Lassiter reviewed the contents of the room. Aside from the boarded window and the salt, the room contained two tables. One table was completely bare and long enough to sit various people around….

_Or long enough for one person to lie on…_

The second table was round, and contained an odd assortment of knives and silver mixing bowls.

"I really don't think I want to know." Lassiter wasn't kidding. Just standing in that room and he could envision the various harms that could come to someone trapped in it – and not just someone, Shawn.

"O'Hara – start taking pictures." Lassiter pulled out his phone – he couldn't not tell the Chief about this. A search had to be put out for Dr. McGill immediately. The call he was going to make was simple. He was going to tell the Chief everything they saw at the house, the Chief would then ensure Shawn was still at the station, and then Lassiter and O'Hara would head out to join the search for Dr. McGill.

Of course that idea was all in Lassiter's head – instead, when he spoke with the Chief, he got a big, steaming bowl of disappointment.

"You let him leave with the medic?"

The Chief saw nothing wrong with that. She had been sitting with Shawn in her office the entire time he and the medic had been speaking.

"So Shawn," The medic started. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Benevides. I understand you've fallen victim to malpractice, is that correct?"

"Uh – I guess." Shawn said. "No ones really telling me anything at this point."

"Oh." The doctorr said, and she gave a bit of a smile. "I was under the impression you were psychic? I'm sure whatever hasn't been told to you can be learned – I'll wait while you conjure that up."

Shawn chuckled in spite of himself. He looked between the doctor and Chief, both of them women eyeing him like he was about to put on a show. Sick or not, Shawn wasn't letting this tiny medic get the best of him. Of course he lacked the energy to do much of anything, so instead he went on his fallback, and started talking.

"To be honest Ms. Ben-Ivy-des."

"Benevides." The medic kindly corrected.

"Right, sorry." Shawn said. "Since my operation, my abilities have been rather lacking. Recovering I should say. I get little glimpses here and there but nothing overly significant."

Dr. Benevides looked a bit disappointed. "I suppose that's logical." she said. "What kind of glimpses?"

She just had to ask didn't she?

Alright, quick thinking. Shawn took a glance around – detail, detail, detail…..Shawn pointed to an officer standing outside of the office. He was writing something, it looked fluid but every so often he'd pause and appear to be thinking. From the angle he was standing, no one in the Chief's office could see what exactly he was working on.

"That officer – who is he?" Shawn asked.

"That's Officer Shea." Chief answered. "He was transferred here from Florida, still learning the ropes."

"Well Chief," Shawn said. "Officer Shea is a very sensitive soul. If that's not an autobiography he's jotting down, it's a poem about a girl named Daphne."

The medic gestured to the door. "Chief, may I?" She asked, and when the Chief nodded, the medic slipped outside the room to talk to Officer Shea. Shawn and the Chief watched as Dr. Benevides' face went from inquisitive to amazed, and she came back into the room completely bewildered.

"Mr. Spencer!" The doctor said. "That was amazing, right down to the name! He was writing a poem about-"

"His wife." Shawn finished, and again Dr. Benevides looked amazed.

It wasn't that amazing, Shawn had spotted the officer's ring from a mile away – and he had read the man's lips saying Daphne at least three times. Details baby.

"Mr. Spencer," Dr. Benevides said. "I'm very impressed."

"Again," Shawn gloated a bit. "Just a glimpse."

"Mr. Spencer never ceases to amaze." The Chief piped in "He's quite the spectacle when his powers are at full capacity."

"Yes." Shawn agreed. "My portfolio is quite thick. Now please doctor, my stomach is killing me – would you please tell me about this malpractice?"

"Oh." The doctor blushed a bit. "Well Dr. McGill had prescribed you penicillin, but what he really gave you was heavy doses of codeine and PMA – its actually a wonder you're still alive, to be quite honest with you."

"Fantastic." Shawn said. "Why in the world would Dr. McGill try to kill me?"

"I have no idea." Dr. Benevides admitted. "But you've been off the dosage for more then twenty four hours now, correct?"

"Thankfully – still feel like I've been hit by a bus though. Which can't be normal." Shawn insisted.

"Oh but it is." Dr. Benevides said "When getting off a drug like codeine cold turkey after adapting to such a strong dose, you're bound to experience a few withdrawal symptoms. Even if you weren't addicted to the substance."

"Again – fantastic." Shawn mumbled – he wasn't a drama queen, he just missed eating. "How long do these 'symptoms' last?"

"I honestly have no idea." Dr. Benevides responded. "But since you weren't on the drug long, I figure no more then a few more days."

"Yes!" Shawn said. "That is what I wanted to hear, thank you doctor."

"There is one thing." The doctor added. "I don't have any with me, but I actually have a formula that may help along the process. Only if you're interested though."

"Aww – chyeah I'm interested." Shawn said. "I mean, sure I might've been able to lose a couple pounds – but cheeseburgers have never felt so lonely. The sooner we're reunited the better." Shawn turned to the Chief.

"Mr. Spencer," The Chief said. "I gave specific orders for you to be held here until Dr. McGill was brought in. I can't let you leave."

"Oh Chief please?" Shawn sounded like a five year old whose puppy just got kicked. "Look, if it means that much to you, I'm pretty convinced Dr. McGill isn't in Santa Barbara anymore and if it makes you feel better you can have Officer Shea over there and another uniform escort us. Shawny gets his formula, Shawny comes back to the station feeling fantastic! He's back in the game, he's on his feet, doing back flips and swallowing swords."

Dr. Benevides looked excited but Shawn pointed at her and finished talking.

"But not really swallowing swords because that's weird. The point is the sooner I am back on my feet, the sooner I can grab Gus and join Lassie and Jules on the field looking for this doctor."

"Mr. Spencer." The Chief cut him off immediately. "I will not have you chasing down a man who tried to kill you."

"If it means anything, Chief, I'm not technically your employee. So nothing I do will come down on the police station."

"Oh, because that's worked so well in the past." The Chief interjected. "I'm sorry Mr. Spencer, but the answer is no."

"Chief." Shawn placed a hand on his chest. "I'm deeply hurt. Do me this one favour, and I promise. You will not regret this."

The Chief visibly grinded her teeth. "Fine, but not just Officer Shea. Bring McNabb."

Shawn gave a hearty, "YES!" followed by an, "Urghh.." as his stomach protested the leap, and for a brief moment he looked as if he would fall over. "Not cool."

The four weren't out of the station ten minutes when Lassiter called the Chief about what they found at the doctor's house. Needless to say the Chief wasn't expecting Lassiter to sound so – distressed when she told him Shawn wasn't even there.

"You let him leave with the medic?"

Lassiter was certain that was all the bad news he needed to hear. He slammed his phone shut and called for O'Hara to wrap it up – they were heading out. They left the house in a hurry and, after another phone call for location, the two were now heading in the direction of Dr. Benevides' office.

Late. Much too late. The office was filled with blood. Officer Shea was lying on the ground in a thick puddle. His pulse stopped, and his eyes wide open. He was dead.

"Oh god…" Juliet sounded like she might be sick, and she went straight to McNabb who, though still alive, had an impressive bump on his head.

"McNabb," Juliet said. "What happened?"

"I…" McNabb blinked multiple times. "She – turned on us."

"She turned on you?" Juliet said "Who?"

"The medic." McNabb grabbed his head and winced "First she….to Shea….and then I saw Shawn…..and then I….oh man."

"What? Shawn what?" Lassiter demanded, but McNabb was back down – eyes rolling in to the back of his head. "McNabb – McNabb wake up!"

"It's no good." Juliet said. "We need to call him an ambulance."

"You do that." Lassiter said. "I have another crazy doctor to catch."

"Carlton no!" Juliet hollered. "We have a dead officer and another down, we're calling an ambulance and we're getting back to the station to do this right!"

"Right nothing." Lassiter spat. "That blood is still fresh, and traffic is thick. I can still catch 'em!"

"No, you can't." Juliet said. "We don't even know what car the doctor is driving –what exactly is your plan?"

_Get Shawn back._

"I…" Lassiter groaned. "Dammit O'Hara!" He turned away from her, and with shaking hands he called an ambulance for McNabb.

In all the chaos Lassiter had forgotten that McNabb had called for Gus to come to the station.

"Lassiter!" Gus called him from down the hall and had to speed up his walking to catch up with him. "I've been wandering around forever now – where's Shawn?"

Lassiter could've winced, but instead kept walking and left it for Juliet to break the bad news to him.

"Gus…" Juliet started. "We actually don't _know _where Shawn is at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Gus looked afraid to ask. At this point Lassiter had marched right into the Chief's office and told her what happened. Chief Vick didn't miss a beat.

"Okay people!" She hollered as she stepped through her door, Lassiter right on her heels. "We have an officer dead, another down and a missing psychic on our hands. I want every man out there! Be on the look out for a '98 silver Dodge Caravan, call for back up the second you spot it. Suspect is armed and dangerous. Go!"

Everyone scattered, and poor Gus was left to the put pieces together. "Armed and dangerous- Lassiter what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain everything in the car. Guster, you're riding with me and O'Hara, so try to keep up. O'Hara! We're heading out!"

_For the love of god let Shawn still be alive…_


	11. Chapter 11: Knives

**A/N:** Coral Haven is to the best of my knowledge fictional town name, just in case anyone was wondering. Also again – to anyone who prefers stories with corrected grammar and spelling are more then welcome to sit back and wait for the revised version. Though to warn you I have no idea when the revised story will be posted.

Reviews Encouraged! I want / need all of your; tips, opinions, constructive criticism, and if you have time after – praise (Hehe)

**WARNING: ****THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS A TAD **_**DARK**_**; I WAS IN A PRETTY GRUMPY/AGITATED MOOD WHEN I WROTE THIS. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SLIGHT PHYSICAL ABUSE!**

**Knives**

Shawn was none the wiser of Dr. Benevides' motives. She was such a tiny person, and even if she wasn't who she said she was Shawn had two police officers with him. He was sure between the three of them they could handle it.

"Mr. Spencer" The Dr said once the four finally made it to her office "I have to say I'm so impressed with your gift."

"Thank you" Shawn said "I try, McNabb buddy -tell her how much I try."

"No idea where we'd be without him" McNabb said.

"I bet" The Dr. said, she gave a winning smile "Though I have to wonder, have you ever considered using your abilities in the medical field?"

"Once or twice" Shawn lied "but there are some things best left alone you know?"

"No" The Dr. said, "I'm having trouble seeing it that way sorry to say."

"Well how do you see it?" Shawn was curious, and then he became a little weirded out when Dr. Benevides seemed to light up at the question, as if she had just found God.

"What I see Mr. Spencer is what I know to be true – the potential for a new world" Dr. Benevides smiled and the door behind them opened "So I'm sorry for this."

"Sorry for what?" Shawn was a little perplexed but his question was soon answered as a distressed grunt caught his ear, he turned just in time to see Officer Shea fall to his knees, blood spilling from his side. Dr. McGill standing over him with a knife still in his hand – Shawn actually screamed. He had been so caught up in talking to Dr. Benevides that he hadn't seen McGill walk in – with a knife no less.

"You killed him!" Shawn was shocked, McNabb had acted fast pulling out his gun but McGill was quicker to the draw, he extracted a pistol from his belt and aimed right at poor McNabb.

"I'd think twice about that" Dr. McGill said "Lower your weapon,"

"McNabb do it!" He didn't want to see his friend killed to, his eyes kept shifting down to the poor Officer Shea – who was going to tell Daphne? He watched as McNabb very reluctantly put his gun down, only to be brutally knocked out by a swift blow to the head from Dr. Benevides wielding a table lamp.

"McNabb!" Shawn had moved on instinct to catch McNabb's fallen form, but his movement was cut short when he felt a knife pressed against his back.

"Leave him" Dr. Benevides said "He'll live" she sounded the same way she sounded when talking back at the station – confident and innocent. The complete lack of changing emotions had Shawn chilled, he couldn't move as Dr. McGill moved across the room to where they stood – helping Dr. Benevides tie him up.

"Why are you doing this?" Shawn asked, and Dr. McGill actually grinned.

"The drugs didn't kill you; this was the only other way."

"Only other way – for what?" But the Dr's weren't talking to him anymore; instead they were putting a blindfold on him and dragging him off somewhere.

They shoved him into a van – Shawn could only guess, the vehicle was spacious but Shawn still didn't have enough leg room to stretch out

_Figures…_

At least he wasn't in a trunk this time, though truthfully the trunk would've been preferred – in the trunk he might have a chance. Here in the vehicle he was bound pretty tight and rough hands, probably Dr. McGills were preventing him from even squirming. The drive lasted forever, and it wasn't until both of Shawn's legs had fallen to sleep did he feel the vehicle start to slow. Finally the van came to a halt.

"You're almost there Mr. Spencer" he heard Dr. Benevides speak "Everything soon will be clear to you, and you'll embrace the new world."

"I like my world!" Shawn countered "Put me back in my world!"

"Come along Mr. Spencer" Dr. McGill spoke this time; he grabbed Shawn's arms and lifted him from the van – forcing him to walk forward. His legs were still sleeping, every forced step bringing nothing but pain. His slow movements unsurprisingly had Dr. McGill grow impatient.

"There's no time for this!" Dr. McGill yelled and gave Shawn a rough shove forward. All the push managed to do was knock Shawn down, he hit the ground chest first, a grass surface at least. None the less Shawn was winded, his face turning red from under the blindfold.

"Son of a bitch" McGill snapped, and he half lifted Shawn and half started dragging him onward. "Nancy the salt!"

Salt?

All of this jumping around and being dragged had Shawn's stomach in a twist; needless to say this was the most scared he had ever felt. Even when he had been shot nothing felt quite like this. Like all surrounding sanity was diminished. Shawn didn't think he could talk his way out of this one. ….That wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Shawn was just starting to learn how to breathe again when he heard the sound of a door unlocking, and he was getting pushed onto hardwood floor.

"Where are we?" Shawn asked, was he expecting an answer? No, but as luck would have it -

"We're at my nephew's in Coral Haven. The place has been deserted since his arrest, its really the best place – since regrettably the police found my home." Funny how Dr. McGill almost sounded casual.

"Coral Haven…..man this place is a hick town" Shawn protested "Barely an hour outside of Santa Barbara. Seriously. Why not kill me somewhere cooler? Universal Studios!"

"I suppose I could gut you and feed you to the animatronic- shark."

Dr. McGill used sarcasm as he dragged Shawn along "Won't be much longer now..." He stopped talking then, and finally they came into a room. Shawn was lifted, not very high but when he was put down he was on a table, and Dr. McGill was forcing him to lye down. Ropes were secured around his wrist tight enough to cut off circulation, his ankles the same. After Dr. McGill let him go Shawn tried a test squirm, he was definitely stuck but finally – finally the blind fold was torn off. Shawn was facing the ceiling; a slow moving ceiling fan seemed to be moving in an out of focus, right above his head.

"You're going to kill me" Shawn said "you're really going to kill me…" He was terrified.

"For the better of the world Mr. Spencer" Dr. McGill softened his voice, and he placed a hand on Shawn's forehead. Shawn swallowed and fought back tears. This was way too much.

"The better of the world…..you keep saying that. What's this world ever done to you?"

_Keep him talking; he won't kill you if he's talking…._

His head craned to the side as the door opened again, Dr. Benevides entering with salt. She gave Shawn a friendly but sickening smile as she began to draw a line of salt all the way around the room.

"I've read all about you Mr. Spencer – your abilities simply. Astound me." He attentively ran his hand from Shawn's forehead to his cheek, then down the side of his neck and ending on his chest. Shawn couldn't fight the bile that piled up in the back of his throat – he did not like being touched like this.

"My abilities…" Shawn repeated "You mean the fact I'm psychic?"

"Yes" Dr. McGill smiled "It's amazing – your abilities are amazing….you however Mr. Spencer, are not."

"Then why do this to me? Why not just leave me alone? I mean I'm not even psychic so this all one big waste of time!"

"Oh Mr. Spencer – what a lie, I've seen you perform, and Dr. Benevides told me all about how you used your powers before her very eyes." Dr. McGill chuckled.

"G-great…..look, please let me go. There's a better way here – you want a new world, so do I and I can help you achieve your goal …Preferably in the safety of the Santa Barbara police station."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, this new world can only come to be if there are dramatic improvements in medical science" Dr. Benevides said "We need you Mr. Spencer."

"No – no you don't" Shawn tried convincing them "You two are doctors – what do you need me for?"

"Your abilities" Dr. McGill repeated "In some cultures, it is believed that if you consume the flesh of the deceased you'll obtain their most desirable attributes – in your case, your abilities. I'll be able to see things no one else can see…Medical Science will never be the same. Millions of lives will be saved." He pulled out a knife. "One life, that's all it's going to take."

How was Shawn supposed to react? He was strapped down to a table, sweating bullets out of fear – at first he thought he was just going to die at the hands of a crazy doctor. Now he's learning that the same crazy Doctor was planning on eating him. EATING HIM!

_Don't focus on that now, keep him talking – he's not killing you if he's talking…_

"Why didn't you just kill me in the hospital…" Shawn said "Why did it drag out to this – all of this….?"

"It occurred to me" Dr. McGill admitted "Too many people though, you're a popular man. Who knows, maybe if I had been the attending surgeon that day things would've been a little different. Destiny is funny like that -by the time I got to you in the hospital the detective wouldn't leave your side."

"Lassie?" He started thinking of everyone then; he was never going to see them again. The last time he said goodbye to everyone was really his last goodbye. The last time he kissed Lassie...why didn't he kiss Lassie at least one more time? Even if Lassie didn't really like it, Shawn kicked himself for not stealing at least one more kiss.

Shawn opened his mouth to cry, tears were welling up uncontrollably now – but he couldn't sob. The second his lips parted to make a noise Dr. Benevides was at his side, pouring Salt down his throat. The would be sob turned into a muffled scream.

"Salt purifies" Dr. McGill said, and he laughed as Shawn sputtered and jerked his head trying to spit all of it out. "I can't consume you if we're surrounded by demons."

"I have to be honest" Shawn's stomach lurched then, eating hadn't been agreeing with him lately so lord knew half a kilo of salt _really _didn't agree with him "The only demons I see are the two of you.."

"That's a bit extreme" Dr. Benevides said "To be fair; we honestly believed you would have died from the pills. We were waiting to steal your body for the purification process. Less of a hassle – like I said earlier, it's miraculous you're still standing."

If Shawn's mouth hadn't gone completely dry, he would've laughed from insanity – calling them demons was a bit extreme? …..Yet before this they had plans to steal his body. Yup! This had to be a nightmare.

"A testament to his power" Dr. McGill added "Which we now know is clean. I will take the first blood."

"First blood?" Shawn snapped to attention "No no no – not yet! Keep talking!"

His pleas went unanswered; the knife Dr. MCGill had been holding was swift. Dr. McGill moved with precision – digging the blade into Shawn's side. Shawn's face went white – there was a moment of shock brought on by blinding pain. McGill twisted the blade and Shawn let out a horrible scream, he didn't even notice when his blood failed to hit the ground. Instead it landed in a bowl that had been sitting on another table up until this point. He was too busy trying to stay conscience – he squeezed his eyes shut through the pain and started thinking about Lassie.

As for Lassiter he just didn't feel right. Every minute they didn't have Shawn within their sites, a knot in Lassiter's stomach got tighter and tighter. He'd be over the edge by now if it hadn't been for how encouraging Juliet was being.

"We'll get him" Juliet promised "We'll get him Carlton."

Lassiter sighed, and looked to the back seat where Gus was sitting, he looked just as lost as Lassiter did – only he seemed to believe Juliet more then Lassiter did and Lassiter could take comfort from that.

"We don't even know where we're going" Gus grumbled from the back seat, "Do we?"

"Not really no" Lassiter cringed a bit.

"I have an idea" Juliet said finally "When we first brought Stouffer in – where was it he said he was going?"

"Coral Haven…" Lassiter said, and that was all he needed to say. Juliet shifted gears, and soon the cruiser was weaving through traffic effortlessly, making its way out of city limits.


	12. Chapter 12: Heaven and Hell

**A/ N: **Probably the MOST dramatic chapter of the entire fic. Fear not though there's still more to come! After all I have a Shassie plot to get back to!

As always reviews are welcome, begged for at this point (call me a sucker!) but feel free to wait for the revised version which will be posted as soon as my beta has a little more free time on her hands.

Please don't read if you're light of heart, some elements in this chapter are down right bloody. So let's get on with it!

**Heaven and Hell**

Shawn was getting dizzy, the pain was unbelievable – like really, and Dr. Benevides had taken to pouring salt over him after every cut. Dr. McGill was sadistic – he used an exacto knife cutting just deep enough to bleed. It was intense, getting to the point where every strike of pain added to an odd adrenaline throbbing through Shawn's body, he shook uncontrollably covered in a cold sweat.

"I have to say Ms. Spencer – you're doing fantastic, it only took you 15 cuts to stop screaming. I'm genuinely impressed." Dr. McGill laughed and made a quick cross across Shawn's stomach. At this point Shawn's clothes had been cut to shreds, uselessly hanging off of him in strips and stained with blood, bit and pieces of fabric sticking in his cuts.

To be honest, Shawn wanted to scream – but he had screamed himself dry, his throat was incredibly hoarse and every new cut only managed to produce a sick groan – then Dr. Benevides would pour salt on the fresh cut and the groan would turn into a rough whimper.

"One thing I've noticed about you Mr. Spencer" Dr. McGill said "Is that you talk – a lot, its annoying. Seeing you like this speechless and at my mercy is incredibly gratifying. Especially with the knowledge that when all of this is over all of your powers will be mine."

Shawn would've cringed if he could move; he separated himself from the situation – forcing himself to think of everything else. Everything but this – this was torture.

"It'll be over soon" Dr. Benevides promised – why did she always sound happy? "This isn't the end for you Mr. Spencer – every life saved by Dr. McGill will be an example of your amazing gift. You're a noble sacrifice!"

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut tighter; Dr. Benevides he decided had the most annoying voice. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt, he summoned most of his remaining strength and even though it hurt like a bitch he managed to speak.

"Fuck you both; I'll see you in hell."

Dr. McGill's response was to dig his knife right into Shawn's wrist and carve a zig zag pattern down his arm, Shawn seethed and his head rolled to the side. Dr. Benevides was quick with the salt and Shawn groaned again.

"That is sufficient Mr. Spencer" Dr. McGill finally said "It looks like we're done here Mr. Spencer."

Shawn opened his eyes, looking over to Dr. McGill as he spoke, Dr. McGill grinned and handed Dr. Benevides the knife.

"Nancy – you've been such a big help, as a thank you I'm letting you deliver the last stab."

The last stab, that was it – Shawn was going to die. He had to look away when Dr. Benevides moved around the table to stand next to McGill.

"Right in the heart Nancy, like I explained before", Nancy held the knife high into the air above Shawn's chest.

"Any last words Mr. Spencer?" Dr. Benevides was kind enough to ask.

If Shawn could talk he probably would've delivered a powerful "suck it" followed by a few angry derogatory terms that were both incredibly racist and insensitive. Probably at an elevated volume – he settled for one very concentrated low groan.

Dr. McGill chuckled then "Very well then, Nancy the heart."

Nancy nodded and moved her arms a little higher to make the final stab, just as her arms came swinging down though – exactly three gun shots fired off. The sound pierced the room with a shock, and Shawn opened his eyes just in time to see Dr. Benevides crumble down to the floor.

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Lassiter growled every word, each syllable a threat on its own – he moved into the room gun now aimed directly at Dr. McGill.

Shawn at that point had become completely delirious, he must be dying, he had to be, he could hear Lassie's voice – as angry as it was, it was still the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Dr. McGill wasn't fazed and he wasn't about to give up easily either, making a move was probably the stupidest thing he could've done. He dived for another knife but the second he moved forward Lassiter's gun went off three more times. Dr. McGill's form fell in a heap right next to Dr. Benevides'.

Lassiter had barely made it on time, when he and the others first got to Coral Haven they immediately checked the listings for McGill. Two addresses had popped up.

"We'll split up" Lassiter said "I'll take Division Street, O'Hara you and Guster take Queen. We call each other the second we find anything."

"I don't like this Carlton" Juliet said "We should wait for back up – they're coming."

"No time" Lassiter wasn't arguing "We don't have time" he took a breathe "Shawn doesn't have time."

"He's right" Gus said "We have to move fast if we're going to save Shawn – and we have to."

Lassiter sympathized then, his feelings for Shawn were pretty new – he had no idea what they meant. Gus and Shawn had been friends forever, so whatever anxiety Lassiter was feeling he could only imagine that Gus was at a breaking point. He found himself putting a hand on Gus' shoulder.

"Not a good idea right now" Gus said

"Sorry" Lassiter took his hand back quickly "Alright, I'm heading to Division St."

"Fine" Juliet said "We'll call you soon."

The three separated then, and since Division St. was the closest, Lassiter had run. The street was small – only a few houses long. The last house being the address Lassiter was looking for. He tried a knock, not surprised when he got no answer. A try at the knob and the door was locked. Not that it was going to stop him. He backed up on his heels and for the second time that day Lassiter kicked down a door.

Inside the house was pretty bland; if furniture wasn't old it was covered with dust. He remembered what Tyler McGill said he did for a living – an engineer. He didn't see a single piece of technology.

"That was definitely bullshit." McGills were good at bullshit it seemed. Lassiter moved further into the house – finding absolutely nothing. He was growing even more anxious – something just didn't feel right.

"Come on" Lassiter breathed "Where are you…"

Nothing though, and he was ready to leave to catch up with Juliet and Gus – that's when he heard a low groan, followed by a chuckle.

Lassiter's eyes snapped to where the sounds had come from, he had almost missed that room completely. The door looked like it was part of the wall, but a small crease between the threshold and the door itself told Lassiter all he had to do was push.

He didn't waste a single second; he pushed through the door and pulled out his gun. Lassiter didn't see Shawn – what he saw was Dr. Benevides with a knife raised into the air and coming down. He acted on pure instinct, firing three times right into the Dr's chest.

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!"

Immediately his attention was on Dr. McGill. Lassiter stared him down – daring him to do anything other then back the hell up. So when Dr. McGill had dived for a second knife, Lassiter fired without a second thought. Three more shots and both the doctors were down.

There was a moment of silence then, Lassiter regarding both of the forms that had crumbled at his feet – it was over kill. He only needed to shoot either of them once, but he had fired two more times. He'd be facing definite heat for this one, but something in the back of Lassiter's mind told him that it was better this way, each of the these lunatics deserved every bullet. They hurt Shawn.

"Shawn!" Lassiter dropped his gun then, his eyes finally focusing on the table. He choked. It was a bloody mess, the image taking only a second to burn itself into Lassiter's memory. He had to get Shawn help, but first the ropes. Each rope was dug into Shawn's skin, bruising. Lassiter's fingers trembled with every knot he undid, finally when the last rope fell to the ground, Lassiter tried talking again.

"Shawn?" Shawn was completely limp, he didn't respond to Lassiter at all. Lassiter was really shaking then – even when Shawn wasn't awake he was _never_ this still.

"Oh God Shawn….please don't be dead." Lassiter didn't think he would be able to handle it if Shawn were gone. He lifted Shawn to a sitting position, not really caring for the blood; Lassiter wrapped his arms around Shawn holding him as close as he could. He was ready to cry right then especially with the way Shawn's head just rolled against his shoulder. "Dammit Spencer…" Lassiter's voice quivered and he tried to get a grip on himself. He couldn't though – he would've stayed that way for hours had it not been for the faintest of breathes against the crook of his neck.

"Shawn..?" Lassiter pulled away slightly to examine Shawn's features – they were tired, and sunken, Shawn looked like pure hell. Lassiter hated it, but closer inspection showed that he was at least alive, even if just barely. For how much longer though?

_Don't just stand there you idiot, get help!_

Finally he agreed with that little irritating inner voice of his, and he grabbed for his cell phone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Somebody call the police! This cheeseburger just stole Shawn's heart. Shawn grinned wickedly as he bit into his burger for the umpteenth time, chewing quite happily. He couldn't get enough! Thankfully this restaurant seemed to have an endless supply. The silver platter before him was stacked a good couple feet high. Shawn was positive he was going to finish them off.

"Gus!" Shawn called out "Where are you bud! You have to try one of these!" He held a burger up in the air, the surrounding silence failing to bring him any comfort. "Gus?" Shawn frowned.

Shawn looked around; the restaurant was beautiful. Every table and booth was dressed white linens, and blue candles on the center of each giving the entire room a soft glow. Thick vines covered each of the brick walls giving the place a very rustic feel. Shawn felt very peaceful here – or he would've if he wasn't completely alone.

"Dad?" Shawn tried calling for Henry then, but nadda. Suddenly this heavenly cheeseburger didn't seem worth it. "Anyone? – Lassie?"

He stood up then, he regarded his table with a long thoughtful stare. Shawn wasn't sure how he knew but he couldn't take one with him. He started looking for a door – it took the better part of an hour, but finally a large set of double doors came into view. They opened easily and Shawn stepped through the door way – only to start falling. Shawn fell through nothing but darkness, until eventually even darkness didn't exist to him anymore. He had a moment of pure clarity – just a single moment where everything seemed to make sense. He closed his eyes to take it all in, he felt himself stop moving in that instant. When he opened his eyes again he was in a hospital bed.

_Heh …how about that -dejavu…._

Only it wasn't Lassiter crushing him, it was his dad and he didn't feel as weak as he had after his appendectomy. He actually greeted his dad with a smile and strained laugh.

"Heeyyyy"

"You scared the hell out of me Shawn!" Henry looked stressed, so Shawn took his greeting with a light heart.

"You to dad" he smiled "here alone?"

"Gus is getting coffee" Henry replied "You should go back to sleep, it took a lot to get you stable again."

"I'll be okay" Shawn said, his voice still hoarse "how stable?"

"Three blood transfusions" Henry said.

"Give a low whistle for me" Shawn said, and to his delight Henry gave a low whistle.

"My sentiments exactly" Shawn said.

The two smiled then, Shawn taking a moment to remember how exactly he had gotten into the hospital bed that time – crazy doctors. He was never going to think of that again, he forced the memory deep into his mind. Happily placing it right next to his mother abandonment issues, and his fear of Lassie, Jules, and the Chief learning he wasn't psychic.

"Hey dad" Shawn said, and Henry looked over to him.

"Go back to sleep Shawn."

"Not until after I see Gus - ….but dad?"

"What is it Shawn?"

"I think - for a view days, I want to stay with you." He knew his dad had been upset when he had chosen Lassiter over him the first time this had happened "Is that okay?"

"Of course Shawn"

"Cool – will you make me a cheeseburger?"

"Now you're pushing it" Henry joked, but Shawn sighed remembering those cheeseburgers from god knows where.

"That's cool, yours probably aren't as good."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."


	13. Chapter 13: Murderer

**A/N: ** I have to apologize to anyone reading this who likes Glee…

Chow for now!

~Matilda

P.S

Sorry this chapter is pretty dialogue driven.

**Murderer**

Not enough time had passed for Lassiter to even let what had happened sink completely in. The paper work had been filed; the case had been shut down. It was all done and over with. Yet for some reason Lassiter still couldn't wrap his head around it – maybe because it had only been a few days, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe it didn't help that he hadn't seen Shawn since. The last Lassiter saw of him Shawn had been carried away in an ambulance.

"I talked to Gus" Juliet had said finally when they sat down for lunch.

"You talked to Gus?" Lassiter repeated, he tried to sound less eager then he actually was – it failed, Juliet just chuckled at him.

"Yes. I talked to Gus, Shawn's alright – covered in bandages and he winces if you touch him. Other then that he's awake and talking. He said Shawn was planning on staying with his dad for a while."

"Oh" Lassiter took an unnecessarily large bite out of his apple.

"Yup, just as soon as he's released" Juliet seemed pleased by this, and then there was a moment of awkward silence as Lassiter swallowed his bite.

"Carlton" Juliet asked "May I ask – something?"

"If you have to" Lassiter said.

"What happened between you and Shawn?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, not even two weeks ago we're sitting here and you're flipping out -over" she paused as someone walked by "over _things _concerning Shawn."

Lassiter frowned; he should've known that was coming up. "Point?"

"You didn't go see him at the hospital" Juliet said "You don't feel responsible do you?"

"Of course not" Lassiter said "I just, feel I don't know– nevermind."

"What do you mean nevermind!" Juliet exasperated "Carlton…"

"This conversation isn't happening" Lassiter took another bite out of his apple.

"Okay" Juliet said "but just so you know – when it first came up, I was freaked out. To be down right honest I was a little concerned about your sanity. Because Shawn is Shawn and you're…..well…..you're you. Not that it's a bad thing."

"You know me so well" Lassiter rolled his eyes a little "and thanks for that compliment by the way. You're a doll."

"Yes, yes I do know you." Juliet defended "I know you because we're partners and it's my job to know you. Now let me finish talking." Juliet was determined.

Lassiter's response was to take another bite of his apple – he made this bite particularly loud.

"My point!" Juliet continued over the loud chewing "Is that, I couldn't imagine the possibility. Hell if anything out of the two of us I would have pictured somehow ending up with him, it would've been me."

"Great" Lassiter gave a side grin followed by a "yeeah I can see it clearly now…I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

"Maybe" Juliet pressed on "but its not me he kissed, its you." Her voice got quiet "I saw you carry him out of that house. There was something there, I could see it – I couldn't make that up if I tried."

"Part of the job" Lassiter defended.

"Anyone else Carlton, and you would've left them and just waited for the ambulance to come" Juliet smiled a bit.

"How do you know?" Lassiter said "Enlighten me."

"Well…You were wearing your favourite shirt, who lets someone bleed on their favourite shirt?" Juliet had a point, a weak point – but a point.

Lassiter thought about it "it was a good shirt" he wasn't going to argue that fact. He then wondered if talking about the size of the chest pocket of the pre-mentioned shirt the conversation would flip over. It had to be worth a try – right?

_Spencer rubbed off on you._

"But good enough not to let someone bleed on?" Juliet took a sip from her soda after the snapped Lassiter back to reality.

Lassiter had to sigh then "Oh crap." He had to surrender.

"If it helps" Juliet said "I can confirm with Gus that he'll be at Officer Shea's funeral tomorrow. You can see him then."

"I doubt a funeral is really the best place" Lassiter said.

"No" Juliet agreed "but tomorrow you'll see him – you'll make sure he's really okay. Then when the dust is finally settled you'll feel more comfortable about actually calling him."

"Sounds good" Lassiter said "What if he doesn't go?"

"I'll ask Gus to bribe him with a pineapple."

Lassiter actually laughed at that. None the less he agreed; partially because he wanted to, and partially because he really wanted Juliet to stop doing the 'friend' thing with him. It was nice and all – but it kind of freaked him out. Perhaps he would've felt a little better if he had known that across town Shawn was having practically the same conversation with Gus.

"You're just giving up – like that?" Gus was a little put off.

"Yes" Shawn said "Wait – no! Not giving up, there's nothing to give up on."

"Oh really?" Gus obviously didn't believe him.

"He doesn't like me that way" Shawn said "All my little tricks, little kisses, It all led to nothing, nadda. He acts the same, just your every day, socially awkward detective who is not romantically involved with the police department 'psychic'."

"I don't know about that" Gus said "I mean – I saw him carry you out of that house, he must feel something."

"Wait what house?" Shawn asked.

"The house you were in when Doctor-" Gus had started but was immediately cut off by Shawn.

"No doctors" Shawn said "None what so ever, there will be no discussion of doctors, hospitals, paediatricians, medics, nurses – none of that. Not for another two years _atleast._"

"Its not just going to go away" Gus said "It happened"

"Yes, it happened. It sucked. Now kindly back off so I can continue to bottle it up accordingly. No more doctors." Shawn leaned back in his chair, a little too quickly. He winced a bit from the movement.

"Will you atleast let me help you change your bandages this time?" Gus pleaded "I promise it won't affect our friendship."

"No need" Shawn said "I now have a system."

"Attaching one end of the bandage to a doorknob and spinning is not a system Shawn." Gus crossed his arms.

"I'll make it work" Shawn said "Anyhow – what were we just talking about?"

"Lassiter" Gus said.

"Oh!...Oh no" Shawn said "That's no good, there has to be another topic of conversation."

"Its either Lassiter, the _event _as you seem so determined to have it be called, or the subject of getting your stuff back from Lassiter's place."

"Aw man my stuff" Shawn groaned "Gus my stuff! I have stuff!"

"Yes you do" Gus said "If you're so concerned about it; I can grab it for you. Juicer and all"

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Really." Gus promised.

"Thanks." Said Shawn "Soon?"

"Tomorrow after the funeral." Gus said, Shawn seethed a bit.

"Right – that." Shawn said "I should probably go to that."

"You sure?" Gus sounded a little condescending "Lassiter's going to be there."

"It's a funeral" Shawn said "I'm not good at funerals, but I know when I'm needed. So this one I'm going to, whether Lassie is there or not is irrelevant because tomorrow isn't about that."

"It could come up" Gus said.

"Could -but probably won't," Shawn said "Now please lets get onto something more cheerful, lets watch a movie. I haven't watched a movie in weeks."

"Movies" Gus said "sounds good – what movies does your dad have?"

"Er - ….I don't think he does, I think all of them are mine." Shawn thought about it for a second.

"Okay" Gus stood "What movies of yours are here at your dads?"

"Patch Adams" Shawn said – then he remembered what Patch Adams was about "We're not watching that."

"Two years" Gus repeated "Alright – what else?"

"One that'll make me feel better" Shawn said "You won't like it though."

"Try me" Gus said "What is it I'll grab it."

"Porky's 2" Shawn said – and to his utter delight Gus groaned.

"Anything else?" Gus begged "Anything at all?"

"Come on" Shawn said "Porky's 2 is genius – politics, theatre, sex, AND over bearing teenagers? It's all the magical fun of Glee _without_ the show tunes."

"Lay off Glee" Gus said "I like that show"

"That is – so SO unfortunate." Shawn said "Now hide your shame and go get Porky's 2."

Gus sighed, but as a good friend he retrieved the movie and the two watched Porky's 2. Not a horrible movie choice, definitely light hearted compared to Officer Shea's funeral.

The service was like any other; long, sad, and a little too religious for Shawn's immediate taste. Not that he was judging. He had purposely sat in the back, noting as soon as he came that Lassiter was closer to the front.

"You can't avoid him at the reception" Gus said "You're going to end up talking."

"Stop it" Shawn said.

"I'm not joking" Gus said "We're at a funeral, no jokes at funerals."

"You know what," Shawn started "You're absolutely right – so just for that tonight we're watching Porky's Revenge." Shawn put his foot down.

Their whispers had caused a couple people to turn and stare at them. Gus quickly apologized for both of them.

The reception was no better then the funeral, people were gathered in small circles talking about how much of a good man Officer Shea was. Shawn could hear almost all of it – as if the guilt wasn't bad enough. Now he had to learn about how much of a saint the man was. Rub it in people. Rub it all in.

"Dude" Shawn finally said to Gus "We need to go – like now."

"A little longer" Gus said "just pay your respects a little longer, and we'll go – promise."

"Gus please?" Shawn looked a little desperate; it was a situation he just wanted to get out of. It didn't help that even though he hadn't spoken to Lassiter the detective had taken to staring at him every five minutes.

"Fine" Gus said "Atleast go give your condolences to the man's widow before though."

"Right. Daphne." Shawn said he then started looking around "Which one is she?"

"The red head" Gus said, and pointed her out "Over there."

Of course she was a red head, Shawn wasn't surprised. Somehow he should've known that anyone on this planet named Daphne had to be a redhead – Scooby Doo made it canon. Taking a breathe Shawn headed over to her passing Juliet and Lassiter on the way. He caught a quick glimpse of Juliet telling Lassiter to just suck it up.

"Just talk to him" Juliet said "He looks – alright. Just go over there."

"No" Lassiter said "And how can you say he looks alright – he's practically limping, probably has his bandages on too tight. How is he even walking? Geeze!"

"His bandages wouldn't be too tight if he had help I bet" Juliet hinted "You know – from someone who cared…"

"Okay!" Lassiter snapped a bit "If it means that much to you, I'll go over there and…"

He couldn't finish his sentence though, a loud snapping noise had sounded out through the hall. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks, a little shocked to say the least – their eyes now on Daphne and Shawn. Shawn was looking perplexed and Daphne looked a wreck. She still had tears running down her face and her arm was still extended. By the look of the red mark on Shawn's face she had slapped him pretty hard.

"I know you were there!" Daphne hollered then for everyone to hear "You were there! You didn't save him; I'll bet you didn't even try!"

"The situation was out of my control" Shawn said "I would've had I known that-"

"Bull shit Spencer! Bull shit, bull shit!" Daphne started quivering "What kind of a crappy psychic are you! Huh? How do you not see something like that coming! How?" She started balling then.

"I'm sorry" Shawn said quietly "Look – if I could go back, I'd throw myself in front of that knife. I promise you I would. I know how painful this is for you – but Mrs. Shea, you have to understand I didn't kill your husband."

"You might as well have!" Daphne snapped "Now get out of here! You – you murderer!"

Shawn held his hands up at chest height in surrender "Alright, I'm gone. Sorry for your loss."

He walked out then, not caring for the scene that had just occurred. Lassiter stared wide eyed – he had half a mind to give Mrs. Shea a piece of his mind. But if Lassiter knew anything it was that widows were hysterical – so he wasn't even going to try.

Instead he worked on instinct, following Shawn out to the parking lot. Shawn was pacing around like a crazy person – he didn't look very good. He actually looked like had taken Daphne's words to heart.

"Not your fault" Lassiter said as he walked up to him "Really."

"Don't" Shawn said "Don't even."

"Too bad" Lassiter said, "You know I'm right – she has a right to feel that way, but she'll never know what happened after her husband was killed."

"So that makes it okay that her husband is dead?" Shawn asked.

"It's never okay" Lassiter said "but – under the circumstances I'd say that okay or not, it was inevitable. Unfortunate, but inevitable."

"Oh Much better" Shawn shook his head "Whatever, I'm over it. Listen since I got you here – I should tell you that Gus is dropping by tonight to grab my stuff."

"Oh…" Lassiter said "Sure – I guess. Want me to pack everything up before hand?"

"You haven't yet?" Shawn asked., he sounded surprised.

"Well - it didn't, really occur to me. What with that paperwork." Lassiter cleared his throat "and the…Superbowl." Lassiter rambled a bit.

"Superbowl was over a week ago Lassie." Shawn scratched the side of his neck, and Lassiter caught a glimpse of bandage on Shawn's wrist.

"Youtube" Lassiter said then quickly.

_He probably looks like a mummy under that tux._

"Right" Shawn didn't believe him, but he wasn't about to pry. What was the point? "I don't really want to go back in there." Shawn said.

"Understandable" Lassiter said he put his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

"Gus is still in there" Shawn said.

"Right" Lassiter confirmed "So….."

"Will you please go grab Gus for me?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah" Lassiter responded and high tailed it the hell out of the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14: Together

**A/N: ** This chapter is short, and annoyingly descriptive. I'm sorry to say – but as it stands we're just nearing the end of this Shassie fic. I wanted to extend this chapter, and make it just a tad more descriptive but FF. net has particular rules prohibiting that kind of content.

= O ! Did I say too much? I don't know, you'll just have to read to find out! Muahahaha!

~ Matilda

**Together**

Shawn didn't remember owning so much stuff. Where did it all come from?

A couple weeks had passed since the funeral, and things had gotten pretty quiet. Shawn took delight in bickering with his dad and making Gus watch terrible movies – he kept himself pretty distracted. It wasn't until night came and his dad went to bed was he able to stop and think of Lassie.

Lassie was with him when he woke up after his appendectomy, Lassie took him in, Lassie came to his rescue, and Lassie calmed him down at the funeral. However Lassie was Lassie and Shawn was still Shawn. Shawn might like Lassie, but it was evident Lassie did not. After all, Lassie had taken to not answering his phone if Shawn called, and whenever Shawn felt just weak enough to call his desk at the station he was either out with Jules or too busy to come to the phone. Which is why Shawn was so concerned about how much stuff he had. It was a great distraction, he wasn't used to being ignored – so even though he'd deny it if he was asked but it was needless to say being ignored drove him up a wall.

So when the time finally came for Shawn to take off his bandages for good and return to his own apartment. All of the stuff Gus had grabbed from Lassie's was sitting in a neat pile in his other wise cluttered living room. Just bags and bags of clothes; followed by his juicer, and toiletries. It was way too much, Shawn decided. A small part of him wanted to strap it all to the back of his motorcycle and just drag it through the city. Then maybe Lassiter would have to talk to him. Because you know – he'd be in handcuffs.

Nah -Shawn might've been feeling a little desperate but he wasn't about to go out of his way to get arrested. Instead he decided he was going to spend his first day home cleaning his apartment from top to bottom. Which is exactly what he did, it took him all day and his apartment now smelled of lemon and bleach. It was exhausting, so to celebrate his clean apartment Shawn was going to drink pineapple juice for the first time since he had set foot in Lassie's place. Grabbing a pineapple Shawn made a grab for his juicer, he barely got the Monkey's skull open when someone started knocking on his door.

Lassiter was the master at suppressing his emotions, most of the time emotions got in the way of making rational decisions and as a detective he needed to make rational decisions all day every day. It was his damn job. So when Spencer had first come traipsing into the station – Lassiter had hated him. Really truly, hated him, he never believed a word Spencer uttered and always felt the need to get hammered every time Spencer beat him to a case, which in the past 5 years had been almost every damn time. It never occurred to him that through all that they somehow managed to become friends. Lassiter still couldn't believe he took Spencer in after his appendectomy.

So what happened between them when Shawn was there was something Lassiter really couldn't believe. Absolutely couldn't – not that he wanted to. He happily chopped it up to Spencer feeling vulnerable and was more then happy to leave Spencer with his dad while he recovered from his attack. So happy to the point where he started putting over time in at the station – either out on patrol or doing some filing far away from his desk phone which had taken up the bad habit of ringing with Spencer's name on the caller I.D. Lassiter chose to remain oblivious for as long as he could.

A few weeks seemed long enough apparently, for the first morning in a long time Lassiter had woken up by himself as opposed to his alarm – the piercing silence of the room around him being the first thing he noticed. There was no faint sound of laughter coming from any of the other rooms, no horrifying monkey screech. The empty space on the counter where the juicer used to be had Lassiter feeling a little lost.

_God dammit – why is this happening to me now? I had a routine, this is not my routine!_

Another look around the place and there was just more silence. Boring grey silence. Lassiter used to like the grey but he found himself missing Shawn's nuisance. Maybe he'd been long overdue for a splash of colour? It took a few hours to sink in but when it finally did, Lassiter had the urge to bash his head off a wall. He was romantically interested in Spencer.

_Oh dear god no._

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Lassiter grabbed his car keys without a second thought and before he knew what was happening he was at Shawn's knocking persistently on the door. There was a long pause that told Lassiter maybe Shawn wasn't home, but just as he was about to turn and leave the lock clicked and the door swung open. Lassiter regarded Shawn with a guilty expression, Shawn looked well – a little over tired but better then when he saw him at the funeral. Which was good, suddenly Lassiter was convinced that coming here wasn't a mistake.

"Lassie" Shawn greeted quietly "What's uh – what's up?"

"I" ….Lassiter had driven all the way to Shawn's and hadn't thought of a single word to say. So again he stepped into Shawn's world and instead of talking he acted. Pushing past Shawn, Lassiter moved into his apartment. Shawn a little perplexed followed him into the kitchen.

"Lassie – what are you doing?"

But Lassiter wasn't listening; he was already unplugging Shawn's juicer and wrapping the cord around the Monkey's legs.

"Taking back my juicer" Lassiter said, and Shawn quirked a brow.

"Lassie – that's mine." Shawn moved to take back his monkey.

"Spencer don't be an idiot" Lassiter argued "I'd think I'd know if something belonged to me, and when you left you took this stupid juicer. I'm taking it back."

"Lassie…" Shawn was weirdly touched by this action – it was incredibly stupid of Lassie to be doing this but it told Shawn everything he wanted to know, that Lassie cared. So for now he just let Lassie talk.

"I don't want to hear you argue Spencer, it's my juicer. I'm taking it back – if you want juice you're just going to have to come over."

"Oh Lassie" Shawn said again, and gently he took the juicer in both of his hands and put it down. "You have got to be the most socially awkward, hard headed, and crazy logical detective I have ever met." By then Shawn was holding both of Lassiter's hands, and Lassiter swallowed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lassiter felt dumb for asking. Shawn chuckled and moved Lassiter's arms so that they were wrapped around his waist, Shawn in turn wrapped his own arms around the back of Lassiter's neck.

"Nah" said Shawn with a careless little shrug "It's how I like my _top _detectives."

"T-t-top?" Lassiter stammered, and with a wicked grin Shawn just nodded and closed the gap between their bodies kissing Lassiter for all he was worth. This time Lassiter reacted, kissing back – and it felt pretty damn good. Yeah, he wasn't letting go anytime soon. He didn't even notice when they had backed up into Shawn's room landing on his bed. All he noticed was Shawn – and the huge fireworks going off under his eyes, he didn't think they could get any bigger.

"Hey" Shawn finally mumbled between kisses.

"Kind of busy Spencer…" Another long kiss mixed the messy unbuttoning of Shawn's shirt. Naked. He wanted Shawn naked – now.

"I know – but" a kiss, followed by the sliding of fabric down Shawn's arms and off his back "my handcuffs…they're in the night stand, just grab em."

Lassiter pulled up and looked over Shawn's face; it was flushed from all the kissing. Lassiter decided that's how Shawn should look all the time – but something pressing needed to be talked over first.

"You have handcuffs?" Lassiter said, and Shawn gave him another grin.

"Oh" Shawn said and took Lassiter for another long kiss, a flick of tongue across Lassiter's bottom lip had him tensing and letting out a rough moan "I have handcuffs" finished Shawn.

Biggest firework Lassiter had ever seen. EVER.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: **Here it is – the end of our epic tale, not really necessary but I thought it was cute so I added it anyway.

~Matilda

**Epilogue**

There was something different about Lassiter's house, not too different but noticeably different. There was colour!

Bright red throw pillows had been laid on the couch, a matching area rug now in front of the television. Even curtains had been hung to match the theme, though they were held open by rope letting sun pour in. The rays stretching across the place, only stopping once it hit a ceramic monkey. The monkey's penis currently spilling juice into an open glass.

"Juice, juice, juice is delicious, as yummy as can be…"

Shawn sang in the tune to George of the jungle as he rounded the table and sat – the world's most fattening meal placed before him. Putting his glass down Shawn grabbed for his fork. Lassiter who was sitting across from him with a salad no less looked absolutely appalled.

"There's no way in hell you're eating all of that." Lassiter said.

Shawn grinned "challenge accepted."

Lassiter face palmed, Shawn was a pig. That was it. He was a pig.

"Aren't you at all concerned about your health?"

Shawn laughed "Maybe, but its been forever since I've been hungry enough to eat anything remotely close to this – so just sit back and enjoy the show." He shovelled a forkful into his mouth and began to chew. "Besides, at least I don't take 4 sugars in my coffee, like _someone _I know."

Lassiter grumbled something about Shawn's eating habits before carrying on with his own meal "you're going to get full before you finish." Lassiter said.

"Hey" Shawn said between bites "how about – we make a bet. If I finish – you have to let me spend the night tonight."

"You spend the night all the time" Lassiter said.

"Never two nights in a row" Shawn argued "More then one and you risk getting distracted or being late for work. Your words."

"Alright got me there" Lassiter said "And if you do finish?"

"If I don't finish" Shawn's eyes twinkled a bit "I'll do that thing you like before heading out."

Lassiter was game. "Alright" Lassiter said "Carry on Spencer."

10 minutes later Shawn was done.

"Dear god…" Lassiter was stunned.

"Yes!" Shawn was victorious he then jumped up from his seat and chugged his juice in victory.

"Alright a second night, I'm weirdly impressed and grossed out by what you just did." Lassiter frowned. Shawn's response was to come back around the table and grab Lassiter for a kiss. It hadn't been very long since the two had become more then just friends but Lassiter was surprised how easily kissing Shawn had become second nature.

"Be impressed," Shawn insisted "Its just one of my many quirks."

"Well" Lassiter thought about that for a second "Quirk yourself over to the bedroom then."

"It's not sleepy time" Shawn said, but Lassiter was insistent and standing he grabbed the scruff of Shawn's shirt and started guiding him there.

"Nope not sleepy time" Lassiter repeated "however I've decided you're doing that thing I like whether I lost the bet or not. Now march."

"What if I resist?" Shawn played with him, and Lassiter's response was to happily push Shawn against a wall there was a thud and a picture frame shook a bit. Lassiter proceeded to frisk Shawn – checking everywhere at least twice, and then Lassiter cuffed him.

"Then you're under arrest." Lassiter joked.

"Oh – oh dear" Shawn said "Now what detective?"

"Well – now you start serving hard time Spencer."

"Right now?"

Lassiter nodded "Right now."

He pushed Shawn into his bedroom then, slamming the door behind them.

**End**


End file.
